El Guerrero Del Desierto
by MariiBravo
Summary: Sasuke era un hombre apegado a las cosas que le pertenecían. Por eso tenía que intentar recuperar a la mujer que le había roto el corazón hacía años y tenía la intención de convertir a esa mujer en su esposa,pero Sakura Haruno no era fácil de dominar. —Adapt— AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro. **

**Aclaraciones abajo. **

**Capítulo I**

«No se te ocurra poner ni un pie en Zulheil a menos que vengas para quedarte. Te raptaré en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto».

Con las manos temblorosas, Sakura zigzagueó entre la maraña de gente que esperaba para salir del aeropuerto y se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal tras las que se extendían las tierras de Sasuke.

—Señora—Sakura notó que una mano de piel morena se posaba sobre la suya en la barra del carro portaequipajes.

Sorprendida, alzó la visa y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de un hombre que parecía un empleado del aeropuerto.

— ¿Sí? —dijo ella con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho en una mezcla de esperanza y miedo.

—No es por ahí. Los taxis y los coches de alquiler están en la dirección opuesta —dijo el empleado señalando hacia el largo pasillo que conducía a otras puertas de cristal. La arena del desierto resplandecía en la distancia.

Estaba claro que Sasuke no cumpliría literalmente su amenaza. Se había puesto furioso y por eso había querido asustarla prohibiéndole la entrada a su país. Pero Sasuke se había convertido en un hombre moderno de su tiempo, moderado. El Sasuke que ella conoció un día se había convertido en Sasuke Uchiha al-Huzzein Donovan Zamanat, Jeque de Zulheil, el líder de su pueblo.

—Gracias —consiguió articular Sakura dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaba el empleado.

—Es un placer. Permítame acompañarla hasta el coche.

—Muy amable por su parte. ¿Qué pasa con los otros viajeros?

—Pero señora —dijo el empleado entrecerrando los ojos—, usted era la única extranjera en el avión.

Sakura pestañeó tratando de pensar en el pasaje del avión pero lo único que consiguió recordar fue el acento melodioso, los ojos rasgados de las hermosas mujeres y los protectores hombres árabes.

—No me di cuenta —admitió.

—Zulheil ha sido cerrado a los visitantes.

—Pero yo soy un visitante.

Su guía se detuvo y ella habría jurado que vio el destello del rubor en sus mejillas morenas.

—Zulheil... abrió de nuevo sus puertas a los viajeros la semana pasada —contestó él haciéndole una gentil señal con la mano para que continuase.

Sakura echó a andar de nuevo por el suelo de mármol.

—¿Fue por el duelo? —preguntó ella en tono de respeto.

—Sí. La pérdida de nuestro jeque y su amada esposa fue un golpe duro para el pueblo —contestó él con la mirada ensombrecida—. Pero su hijo es un buen jeque. El jeque Sasuke nos guiará para que salgamos de la oscuridad.

El corazón de Sakura dio un salto al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke. De algún punto en el fondo de su alma encontró la fuerza para preguntar:

—Y el nuevo jeque, ¿gobierna solo?

Si aquel hombre le dijera que Sasuke había contraído nupcias con alguna mujer durante el período que había mediado desde la muerte de sus padres, abandonaría Zulheil en el siguiente vuelo.

El hombre la estudió. Hizo un rápido gesto de asentimiento pero esperó a estar fuera antes de hablar de nuevo. El calor abrasador del desierto fue como una bofetada para Sakura pero se mantuvo firme. No podía acobardarse en aquel momento, no cuando aquella era su última oportunidad.

Ante ellos, había una limusina negra aparcada junto a la acera. Ella había comenzado a andar hacia un lado cuando el hombre que la acompañaba la detuvo.

—Ese es su taxi.

—Eso no es un taxi —contestó ella, creyendo ciertamente que la esperanza podía tomar muy distintas formas y la suya tenía la de un largo y resplandeciente vehículo de lujo.

—Zulheil es un país rico, señora. Nuestros taxis son como este.

Sakura se preguntaba si aquel hombre realmente pensaba que iba a creerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de ahogar el inminente ataque de risa histérica al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y le dejaba que metiera su equipaje en el maletero. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente y la boca seca hasta que terminó y se acercó para abrirle la puerta trasera.

— ¿Señora?

— ¿Sí?

—Antes me preguntó si nuestro jeque gobernaba solo. La respuesta es sí. Algunos dicen que permanece soltero porque una vez le rompieron el corazón —dijo en voz apenas audible.

Sakura dio un grito ahogado. Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, el hombre abrió la puerta y ella entró en la lujosa limusina.

—Así es que has cumplido tu palabra —susurró al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella con las largas piernas cruzadas.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Con la oscuridad del interior de la limusina daba la impresión de que los penetrantes rasgos de su rostro se sentían aliviados pero sin la suavidad que otrora viera en el Sasuke que ella había conocido.

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas, mi Sakura?

Sakura sintió un temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo al oír su voz. Era profunda y cautivadora. Hermosa y peligrosa. Familiar aunque... diferente.

—No.

—Y aun así, has venido -dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura se mordió el labio de nuevo e inspiró con dificultad. El cristal opaco que separaba a los pasajeros del conductor estaba subido, lo que reducía aún más el espacio y las posibilidades de escapatoria.

—Sí. Aquí estoy —dijo ella. En ese momento el coche se puso en movimiento haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio; cayó hacia delante y apenas si consiguió sujetarse en el borde del asiento. Sasuke extendió los brazos para sostenerla y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Sakura se agarró a los anchos hombros de él, arrugando bajo sus dedos el delgado tejido de la túnica que llevaba puesta, pero no intentó luchar, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba enfadado y ella podía ver la turbación que sentía en sus vívidos ojos negros.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él sosteniéndola con más fuerza cuando el coche tomó un bache del camino. Su cuerpo musculoso era mucho más grande que el de ella y Sakura se veía acorralada. Pero aun así, no luchó.

—Porque me necesitabas.

La risa dura de Sasuke la hirió en lo más profundo.

— ¿Y no habrás venido para tener una aventura con un hombre exótico antes de que te cases con el hombre que ha elegido tu familia? —preguntó él al tiempo que la devolvía a su asiento sin ceremonia.

Sakura se retiró la trenza de un rosa pálido hacia un lado y alzó la barbilla.

—No tengo ninguna aventura —comenzó. El gesto de desconfianza de Sasuke era obvio pero Sakura no dejó que eso la detuviera.

—No —dijo él con voz gélida—. Deberías tener corazón para poder experimentar la pasión.

La confianza de Sakura en sí misma, ya de por sí bastante frágil, pareció desmoronarse. Toda su vida había luchado por ser especial y recibir el amor y la aceptación de los demás y en ese momento parecía que incluso Sasuke, el único que una vez la encontró digna de adoración, creía que estaba desesperada.

«No puedes retener a un hombre como Sasuke. Te olvidará en cuanto se cruce en su camino una bonita princesa».

Las maliciosas palabras que Karin le dijera cuatro años antes se presentaron sin previo aviso en su cabeza. Cuatro años antes, habían conseguido desmoronar la poca confianza en sí misma que poseía. Se las había dicho su hermana mayor que conocía a los hombres mejor que ella. Tal vez no hubieran sido maliciosas. Tal vez Karin tuviera razón.

Unos fuertes dedos hicieron presa en su barbilla haciéndola volver la cabeza hacia la pantera que tenía frente a ella. Sus ojos negros se posaron fijos en los de ella.

—Te quedarás conmigo, mi Sakura.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Y si yo no deseara que... —se detuvo incapaz de dar con la palabra adecuada.

— ¿Quedarte? —susurró Sakura con voz aterciopelada.

Sakura tragó con dificultad. Una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada ante la furia que veía en los ojos de Sasuke, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para derrumbarse.

— ¿Como una esclava? —preguntó ella con voz quebrada, los labios resecos. Sin embargo, no se atrevía ni a humedecérselos con la lengua temerosa de la reacción de él.

— ¿Crees que soy un bárbaro? —preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creo que no te estás comportando como eres para darme precisamente esa impresión —respondió ella sin hacer caso a la advertencia de su subconsciente de no hostigar a la pantera.

Sasuke curvó los extremos de los labios en una ligera sonrisa.

—Ah, lo había olvidado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella llevándose una mano hacia la mano que aún le sujetaba la barbilla tratando de liberarse, pero fue imposible. Notó que el pulso del hombre era lento, un ritmo seductor que prometía placeres exóticos y la más oscura furia al mismo tiempo.

—Que el fuego de tu pelo no miente —dijo él pasándole el pulgar por el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo—. Tienes los labios secos. Humedécetelos.

Sakura se revolvió ante la orden.

— ¿Y qué me harás si no lo hago?

Sasuke alzó una ceja en respuesta al tono desafiante de Sakura.

—Entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Una mancha de color traicionero apareció en las mejillas de Sakura al imaginar la erótica escena. La intensa mirada de Sasuke la hizo sentir como un suculento bocado que estaría encantado de saborear. Con la respiración entrecortada, Sakura sacó la lengua y se humedeció los labios.

—Mejor —dijo él con aparente tono de aprobación al pasar el pulgar suavemente por los labios humedecidos.

De pronto la dejó libre y Sakura quedó sorprendida en su asiento, inclinada sobre él. Recuperó la cordura de golpe. Con el rostro encendido, se apresuró a sentarse bien en el asiento del extremo opuesto del coche.

— ¿Adónde me llevas?

—A Zulheina.

— ¿La capital?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde está Zulheina? -continuó preguntando Sakura a pesar de las respuestas monosílabas que recibía.

—A mi palacio —dijo él estirando una pierna y colocándola junto a la cadera derecha de ella, lo que la dejó acorralada contra la puerta.

Luego añadió:

—Y dime, mi Sakura, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos cuatro años?

Estaba claro que él no iba a responder a más preguntas. Sakura se tuvo que tragar la frustración que sentía.

—He estado estudiando.

—Ah, el diploma en dirección de empresas —dijo él en tono de mofa recordándole las muchas veces que había llorado en su hombro porque no le gustaba estudiar aquello.

—No —contestó ella, feliz de hacerlo sufrir por un momento.

Sasuke se movió y, de pronto ya no estaba frente a ella sino a su lado. Él no era el que estaba sufriendo.

— ¿No? —su voz profunda evocó en Sakura numerosos recuerdos—. ¿Tu familia te permitió cambiar?

—No tenían más remedio —contestó ella. Había seguido las instrucciones de sus padres y se había alejado de Sasuke, pero casi la había destrozado. Su débil estado había alarmado incluso a su familia, y nadie había dicho nada cuando ella decidió cambiar sus estudios. Para cuando intentaron hacerla cambiar de opinión ya había crecido. La desilusión al ver el egoísmo de aquellos en los que había confiado la había acompañado continuamente, igual que una inmensa pena.

— ¿Qué estudiaste entonces? —preguntó él curvando una de sus enormes manos alrededor del cuello de Sakura en un gesto de absoluta posesión. Sakura sintió que el calor de aquel cuerpo la invadía.

— ¿Era necesario que te sentaras tan cerca? —dijo ella.

Por primera vez Sakura sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes, la sonrisa de un depredador tentando a su presa hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Te molesta, Mina?

La había llamado Mina. Recordó la forma en que siempre la llamaba cuando quería convencerla para algo, normalmente un beso que a ella le sabía a miel. Nunca le había costado mucho trabajo convencerla. Una sexy mirada y el tono profundo de su voz al susurrar su nombre cerca de sus labios y se ablandaba, como un suspiro en el viento.

Al ver que Sakura no respondía, Sasuke se inclinó y acercó los labios a su cuello. Sakura sintió que el tibio aliento de Sasuke le quemaba la piel y hasta los huesos. Siempre le había encantado tocarla. Y ella adoraba la forma en que él mostraba su afecto, pero en ese momento lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerle perder el equilibrio y la calma.

—Sasuke, por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mina?

Sakura tragó y él siguió el movimiento que hacía su garganta con el pulgar.

—Espacio.

—No —contestó él alzando la cabeza—. Ya has tenido suficiente espacio estos cuatro años. Ahora eres mía.

La intensidad que irradiaba era demoledora. Cuando tenía dieciocho años Sakura no había sido capaz de resistir aquel carismático poder. A pesar de tener solo cinco años más que ella, su fuerza y determinación le habían bastado para conseguir que su pueblo depositara en él su confianza.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Sakura levantó una mano y la puso sobre la que se aferraba a su cuello. Tiró de él para que la soltara y él lo hizo. La curiosidad que sentía por ella era evidente a juzgar por el gesto de asombro de sus ojos negros. Le acarició entonces la mejilla, y ella giró la cara y depositó un suave beso en su mano. La respiración de Sasuke se volvió más dificultosa.

—Estudié diseño de moda —contestó ella. Sakura notó la piel de Sasuke cálida contra sus labios, y el masculino aroma como si fuera un potente afrodisíaco.

—Has cambiado.

— ¿Para mejor?

—Eso está por ver —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos. Tensó la mano que había puesto en la mejilla de ella—. ¿Quién te enseñó esto?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, que sentía que unos escalofríos amenazaban con recorrerle toda la espina dorsal al oír aquella voz dura y salvaje.

—Este juego con mi mano y tus labios —dijo él rígido, como si su rostro fuera de granito.

—Tú -y era cierto—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me llevaste a las cuevas de Waitomo? Íbamos en una pequeña canoa y tú me tomaste la mano y depositaste un pequeño beso en ella.

Sasuke movió la cabeza y él se relajó un poco para permitirle repetir la suave caricia.

Cuando esta alzó la cabeza supo que él también lo recordaba pero sus rasgos seguían siendo de piedra y en sus ojos hervía una mezcla de emociones que ella, por su falta de experiencia, no podía reconocer.

— ¿Ha habido otros?

— ¿Otros qué?

— ¿Te han tocado otros hombres?

—No. Solo tú.

Sasuke bajó la mano y, tomándola de la trenza, tiró hacia él haciendo que Sakura tuviera que arquear el cuello.

—No me mientas. Lo sabré —dijo él.

La estaba amenazando para asustarla. En respuesta, Sakura se relajó dentro de lo posible en la posición en que estaba y deslizó los brazos por el cuello de él.

—Yo también lo sabré —dijo con calma.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabrás? —preguntó él tensando la mandíbula.

—Si tú has dejado que otras mujeres te toquen.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fiera, Mina? Antes eras una mujer dócil.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba tratando de provocarla al hablarle de la forma en que había dejado que su familia le controlara la vida, hasta el punto de hacerle pasar por alto sus sentimientos.

—Tuve que sacar las uñas para protegerme.

— ¿Y se supone que debería asustarme de tus uñitas? -dijo él levantando una ceja en señal de provocación.

Deliberadamente Sakura se las clavó en el cuello. Olvidó que estaba incitando a una pantera. Para su sorpresa, no le molestó que le clavara las uñas. La miró sonriente; una sonrisa peligrosa y muy tentadora.

—Me gustaría sentir tus uñas en la espalda, Mina —susurró él—. Y eso será cuando estés en tu sitio, tumbada boca arriba debajo de mí. Entonces las sentiré.

— ¿En mi lugar? —preguntó Sakura zafándose.

Como Sasuke continuara irguiéndose frente a ella amenazadoramente empujándola con su cuerpo contra la puerta del vehículo, le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo en su afán. El calor del cuerpo viril traspasó la delgada tela.

— ¡Sepárate de mí... bruto!

—No, Mina —contestó él poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y haciendo que lo mirara—. No volveré a seguir tus órdenes como si fuera tu perrito. A partir de hoy tú seguirás las mías.

Y con esas palabras la mantuvo firme en su sitio al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla. Sakura había quedado paralizada ante la mirada de dolor desgarrador que vio en sus ojos negros.

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, chaaan! ¿Qué pretendo con esta adaptación? Que la disfruten como yo al leerla (También está adaptada a Twilght), tenía planeado subirla hace una semana, pero la universidad es una perra. **

**Debo aclarar que la protagonista del libro es pelirroja, pero no quiero poner a Sakura pelirroja, just… No, por eso esta frase: "**Que el fuego de tu pelo no miente**" hace referencia a su temperamento y cabello… No sé si me explique, que conste que no tengo nada en contra de las pelirrojas (mi mami es una), por otra parte, me gusta el personaje de Karin, ya que me hace reír muchísimo, la puse en ese personaje de "Hermana perra" porque creo que le quedaba bien xD**

**¿Cuándo actualizare? Lo antes posible, pero no tardare una eternidad ¡Se los prometo!**

**¿ S?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro. **

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Sasuke no podía controlar el deseo acuciante, primitivo, de probar el sabor de Mina. Ni siquiera saber que la estaba haciendo sentir abrumada con su presencia y atrapada sin salida podía detenerlo. Trató de ser tierno con su posesión, pero el ansia era demasiada para detenerlo. Entonces las pequeñas y femeninas manos de Mina lo tomaron por la nuca acercándolo hacia ella, incitándolo. El ardiente y doloroso deseo que había sentido dentro durante años escapaba a su control, rogaba ser liberado. Quería comérsela, saborearla. Pero decidió que no era el momento.

Cuando la tomara, quería que el regocijo durara horas, días, semanas. Pero el deseo tanto tiempo reprimido tenía que ser satisfecho con algo, o explotaría rompiendo las ataduras que él mismo se había impuesto. La ira amenazaba con salir a la luz y fue consciente de ello en el momento en que puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Mataría a cualquier hombre que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla. Nunca la perdonaría si se enterara de que había permitido a otro acariciarla.

Mina era suya.

Y esa vez, no la dejaría escapar.

En sus brazos, Mina temblaba. Recorrió el perfil de sus labios con la lengua y Mina se abrió al instante. Su sabor era como un elixir para Sasuke, una droga de la que había carecido durante años. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran salvajes y caóticos como una tormenta del desierto. No se explicaba por qué lo había abandonado ni cómo se atrevía a regresar cuatro años después. En un momento en que Mina dio un grito ahogado en señal de que necesitaba recuperar el aliento, Sasuke exhaló dentro de su boca, alimentándola al tiempo que la tomaba.

—Nadie te ha tocado —dijo Sasuke y encontró algo de alivio en ello. No demasiado, pero suficiente para refrenar a la bestia que tenía dentro.

—Y —respondió Sakura sorprendida—, nadie te ha tocado a ti.

—Tengo hambre de ti, Mina —dijo Sasuke sonriendo como un depredador otra vez.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar como siempre lo había hecho ante la inquietante sensualidad de Sasuke.

— ¿Hambre?

—Mucha —contestó él al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar de forma inconsciente, sintiendo la vibración de las cuerdas vocales de Sakura cuando esta hablaba.

—Necesito tiempo —dijo ella.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse al hombre en que se había convertido Sasuke. Reservado. Hermoso. Magnífico. Furioso.

El levantó la vista hacia ella.

—No. No estoy dispuesto a ser más indulgente contigo.

Sakura no tenía respuesta para tan estricta afirmación. Cuatro años antes, Sasuke se había mostrado gustoso de dejarla hacer a su forma. Ella nunca había tenido que luchar con semejante guerrero. En el pasado, él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con la inocencia de ella, pero cuando la había tocado, Sakura no se había sentido como una libertina. Se había sentido amada. Sasuke se movió ligeramente dejándola libre pero se quedó a su lado en el coche, con un brazo extendido por el respaldo del asiento.

—Así que has estado estudiando diseño de modas.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres ser una diseñadora famosa? —preguntó él mirándola divertido.

Sakura sintió que se le erizaba el cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a que su familia se burlase de sus sueños, pero nunca lo habría esperado de Sasuke.

— ¿Te parece divertido? —dijo Sakura tratando de fruncir el ceño ante los rasgos salvajemente masculinos de Sasuke.

—Guarda tus uñas, Mina. Simplemente no puedo verte diseñando esas cosas ridículas que se ven en las pasarelas. ¿Tus vestidos no serían transparentes, de esos que muestran al mundo tesoros femeninos que sólo un esposo debería ver?

Sakura se ruborizó ante la mirada ardiente de él, ridículamente complacida porque no se estuviera riendo de ella.

—Dime —ordenó a continuación.

—Quiero diseñar modelos femeninos —dijo ella—. En estos tiempos, los diseñadores parecen tener una macabra idea de la forma de la mujer. Sus modelos parecen simples sayas que no muestran las curvas femeninas.

—Ah —dijo él emitiendo un típico sonido masculino.

—Ah, ¿qué? —preguntó ella alzando la vista para mirarlo.

Sasuke pasó una mano en actitud posesiva sobre el abdomen de Sakura y esta dio un grito ahogado.

—Tú tienes muchas curvas, Mina.

—Nunca dije que fuera una sílfide.

El tibio aliento de Sasuke junto a su oreja la sobresaltó.

—Me has entendido mal, A mí me encantan esas curvas. Será muy cómodo para mí apoyarme en ellas.

El dolor incisivo dio paso a una turbación extrema y después a un deseo arrebatador. Ciega por el anhelo apenas si pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba explicándole sobre la moda.

—Quiero diseñar prendas hermosas para mujeres de carne y hueso.

Sasuke la observaba con expresión contemplativa.

—Te permitiré continuar con ello.

— ¿Me permitirás continuar con mi trabajo?

—Necesitarás hacer algo cuando yo no esté contigo.

Sakura emitió un pequeño grito de frustración y se agitó inquieta hasta que finalmente su espalda quedó pegada a la puerta y desde allí le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a permitirme hacer nada! —dijo ella señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Al contrario —dijo él cazando al vuelo su mano—, tengo todo el derecho —finalizó y el tono helado de su voz la detuvo—. Ahora eres mi posesión. Me perteneces. Y eso significa que tengo derecho a hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

Esa vez no había humor en su expresión; aquel hombre no era ni la sombra del que ella había conocido años atrás.

—Y harías bien en no provocarme. No tengo intención de ser cruel, pero tampoco seré tu muñeco por segunda vez —añadió.

Tras un momento de estupor, Sasuke la soltó y volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Sakura entonces trató de recuperar la compostura y se giró hacia la ventana. No dejaba de preguntarse si habría sido ella la culpable de tan horrible cambio. Espontáneamente recordó la forma en que él le había ofrecido refugio en sus brazos cuando ella había corrido hacia él asustada por el ambiente sofocante de su casa.

« Ven a casa conmigo, mi Sakura. Ven a Zulheil». « ¡No puedo! Mis padres...».

«Ellos solo quieren capturarte. Yo te haría libre». Era una terrible ironía que ese mismo hombre que una vez le prometiera la libertad quisiera en ese momento encerrarla.

—Tenía solo dieciocho años —exclamó Sakura de pronto.

—Pero ya no los tienes —dijo él con tono peligroso.

— ¿No puedes entender lo que tuve que soportar? —preguntó Sakura en tono suplicante—. Se trataba de mis padres y hacía solo seis meses que te había conocido.

—Entonces por qué... —se detuvo—. Sí... ¿por qué jugaste conmigo? ¿Acaso te divertía tener a un miembro de la realeza árabe a tu entera disposición?

Ella nunca lo había tenido a su entera disposición. Con dieciocho años tenía aún menos confianza que sí misma que en esos momentos, pero él siempre la había hecho sentir... importante.

— ¡No! ¡No! No fue así...

—Es suficiente —interrumpió él con una voz afilada como una navaja—. Lo cierto es que cuando tu familia te pidió que eligieras, tú no me elegiste a mí. Y ni siquiera me lo dijiste para que pudiera luchar por nosotros. No hay nada más que hablar.

Sakura guardaba silencio. Sí, todo eso era cierto. ¿Cómo podría hacer que un hombre como él comprendiera lo que había sido para ella? Nacido entre un halo de poder, Sasuke nunca había sabido lo que era que alguien lo aplastara y lo menospreciara hasta hacerle perder la propia voluntad. Su padre le había prohibido ver a Sasuke, incluso la había amenazado con desheredarla. Ella le había suplicado de rodillas pero él la había hecho elegir.

"El árabe o tu familia».

Su padre siempre había llamado a Sasuke «el árabe", No era una cuestión de racismo sino algo mucho más profundo. El motivo era que sus padres querían que Sasuke se casara con Karin.

La hermosa Karin siempre había deseado ser una princesa, y todo el mundo había dado por hecho que ocurriría. Excepto que, cuando Sasuke apareció en su casa, se fijó en Sakura, la hija que no era más que causa de vergüenza para su familia.

— ¿Habéis implantado ese sistema de riego? —dijo ella con un tono debilitado por el dolor. Se habían conocido en una visita de Sasuke a Nueva Zelanda para aprender el funcionamiento de un revolucionario sistema de riego descubierto por una familia vecina de la de ella.

—Lleva tres años funcionando perfectamente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la apoyó después en el respaldo del asiento. Con dieciocho años había hecho la elección incorrecta asustada ante la idea de perder a las únicas personas que podrían aceptarla con todas sus imperfecciones. En ese momento pensaba que, una semana antes, había vuelto la espalda a esas mismas personas para aventurarse a la recuperación del amor verdadero que había sentido por Sasuke.

Lo único que Sakura poseía en el mundo eran su determinación y un profundo amor que nunca había muerto, pero que no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke. Que este sintiera lástima sería aún peor que su furia.

—Estamos llegando a Zulheina, si quieres mirar.

Sakura apretó el botón elevalunas con el codo y la ventanilla bajó. El aire cálido penetró en el coche acariciando sus mejillas heladas.

—Dios mío —susurró Sakura ante el paisaje que la alejó por completo de su agonía.

Zulheina era una ciudad de leyenda. Muy pocos extranjeros habían tenido la oportunidad de penetrar en el santuario de Zulheil. Los negocios normalmente se desarrollaban en una ciudad mayor situada al norte llamada Abraz. Sakura se dio cuenta en ese momento por qué la gente de Zulheil guardaba ese lugar con tanto celo. Era absolutamente grandioso.

Innumerables minaretes de aspecto frágil apuntaban a los cielos hasta casi rozar el azul con la punta. El río que atravesaba Zulheil llegaba a Zulheina en forma de cascada de espuma. Los mármoles blancos de los edificios de la ciudad reflejaban la belleza cristalina del agua.

—Parece salido de un cuento de hadas —comentó Sakura fascinada por la forma en que el agua fluía bajo ellos mientras atravesaban el puente que daba acceso a la ciudad.

—A partir de ahora será tu hogar —dijo Sasuke y sus palabras sonaron como una orden.

Los olores más extraños y maravillosos mezclados con la cálida brisa invadieron sus sentidos. Los sonidos flotaban también en el ambiente vagando entre los colores intensos del mercado que iban atravesando.

De pronto, unos dedos le apresaron el brazo. Sorprendida, Sakura miró a Sasuke. Sus ojos verdes le ocultaban toda emoción que pudiera sentir.

—Te acabo de decir que este es ahora tu hogar. ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Sakura pensó en sus palabras. Su nuevo hogar. Nunca antes había tenido uno. Entonces lo miró con luminosa sonrisa.

—No tendría ningún problema en llamar a este lugar mi hogar —contestó Sakura y creyó ver que la pantera se relajaba un poco. En ese momento vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que la hizo dar un grito ahogado—. No puedo creerlo. No puede ser cierto —exclamó Sakura ignorando la mano que la apresaba aunque sin hacerle daño, y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para ver mejor.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba una edificación de apariencia frágil como nunca antes había visto. Parecía estar hecha de jirones de niebla y gotas de agua, hasta tal punto llegaba la perfección de las paredes talladas. La roca de un blanco transparente de las paredes refulgía con una luminiscencia de un tono rosa pálido que la dejó petrificada. Se volvió hacia Sasuke con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos olvidando que este estaba furioso con ella.

— ¡Juraría que ese edificio está construido con Rosa de Zulheil! —exclamó Sakura asombrada.

Aunque Zulheil era un pequeño país del desierto era una tierra rica que producía no solamente petróleo sino un tipo de roca de gran hermosura llamada Rosa de Zulheil. Una roca cristalina asombrosa que escondía en su interior una llama de color rojo fuego la convertía en la gema más rara del planeta, y solo podía encontrarse en Zulheil.

—Si sigues abriendo los ojos de esa manera, mi Sakura, le harán la competencia al mismo cielo —bromeó Sasuke.

Sakura olvidó el asombroso edificio al oír el tono humorístico pero sereno de Sasuke.

Parecía que había decidido hacer a un lado su furia, de momento.

—Este es tu nuevo hogar —añadió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella perdiendo la compostura que tanto le había costado controlar.

Sasuke miró el rostro exaltado de Sakura con un interés divertido.

—El palacio está, efectivamente, construido con Rosa de Zulheil. Ahora ya ves por qué no dejamos que los extranjeros entren en la ciudad.

—No me extraña —contestó ella y diciéndolo se inclinó hacia delante. Al hacerlo, puso, de forma inconsciente, las manos en las rodillas de él para guardar el equilibrio—. Sé que esa roca es más dura que el diamante e impenetrable, pero ¿no tienta a los habitantes a llevarse pequeños trozos?

—Los habitantes de Zulheil son felices y se sienten cuidados. No tienen la necesidad de perder su lugar dentro de nuestra sociedad por una cuestión de dinero —contestó él con voz dura—. Y el palacio se considera un lugar sagrado. El fundador de Zulheil lo talló en ese mismo sitio a partir de una única roca. Nunca en la historia de nuestra tierra se ha vuelto a descubrir un yacimiento igual. Se cree que mientras el palacio permanezca en pie, Zulheil será próspera.

Los poderosos músculos del hombre se flexionaron bajo los dedos de Sakura y esta alzó de golpe la cabeza. La sangre corrió veloz por sus venas tintando sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. Avergonzada, retiró las manos y volvió a su sitio.

—Eso, Mina —dijo Sasuke al detenerse en el patio interior del palacio—, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.

La mezcla de turbación y deseo la hizo murmurar:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tocarme.

Sakura quedó sin aliento. Cuando tenía dieciocho años, Sasuke había sabido que tenía que esperar a tener intimidad con ella, pero ya no iba a ser tan paciente.

Salieron del coche en el corazón mismo del complejo palaciego, un jardín exuberante protegido del exterior por unos altos muros de Rosa de Zulheil. Desde donde se encontraba, Sakura pudo ver un granado cargado de frutos en un extremo del jardín. En el otro, dominaba una enorme higuera. Vibrantes de color y brillo las flores se extendían cubriéndolo todo como una alfombra viviente.

—Es como una página de las Mil y una noches hecha realidad —dijo Sakura que esperaba la aparición, de un momento a otro, de un pavo real.

—Abrimos estos jardines al pueblo todos los viernes. Aprovecho ese momento para ver a aquellos que quieran hablar conmigo.

— ¿Así sin más? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

Sasuke estaba junto a Sakura tomándola fuertemente de la mano, pero en ese momento cambió ligeramente de posición y se puso enfrente hasta cubrirle casi todo el campo de visión.

— ¿Acaso no apruebas que quiera hablar con mi pueblo? —preguntó Sasuke. La luz brillante del sol hacía relucir su pelo negro como si fuera de diamante.

—No es eso. Según he leído, tu pueblo te adora —dijo ella y se detuvo girando un poco la cabeza para no enfrentarse a los ojos negros—. Estaba pensando en tu seguridad.

— ¿Me echarías de menos, mi Sakura, si me ocurriera algo? —la pregunta escapó al férreo control de Sasuke, traicionando unas emociones que no quería reconocer que sentía.

— ¡Vaya una pregunta! Pues claro que te echaría de menos.

Aun así, cuatro años antes ella se había alejado de él sin mirar atrás mientras su corazón sangraba sin control.

—Siempre se ha hecho así. Zulheil es pequeño pero próspero y solo seguirá siendo así si su pueblo está contento. Nadie me haría daño porque saben que siempre los escucharé.

— ¿Y qué pasa con los extranjeros? —preguntó ella. Sasuke fue incapaz de evitar una sonrisa al ver en la expresión resuelta de Sakura a la jovencita que le había robado el corazón.

—Si algún foráneo entrara en nuestra tierra lo sabríamos al momento.

—El chófer trató de convencerme de que esta limusina era un taxi —dijo ella lanzando una risa suave, ligera como el amanecer del desierto.

Al escuchar el cálido sonido, algo en el interior de Sasuke comenzó a despertar. El alma le había dolido por ella durante mucho tiempo. Pero él aplastó el intento con una determinación férrea. Esta vez no le daría a Sakura ni su confianza ni su corazón. No cuando las cicatrices de las heridas que le había infligido en el pasado aún no habían cerrado.

—Tom es un buen chófer, pero no el mejor de los actores —dijo él alzando la vista al oír pasos que se acercaban.

—Su Alteza.

Unos familiares ojos azules lo miraban con desaprobación aparente. Sasuke no parecía preocupado. Naruto podía mostrarle su ira a veces, pero acallaría sus dudas debido a la gran lealtad que le profesaba.

—Recordarás a Naruto —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza hacia el jefe de sus consejeros, y su mejor amigo, haciendo que la mujer se volviera hacia este.

—Claro. Me alegra volver a verte, Naruto.

Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia sin abandonar su postura rígida y formal.

—Señora.

—Por favor, llámame Sakura.

Sasuke sintió que la espalda de Sakura era muy frágil bajo su contacto. No luchó contra el fiero deseo protector que lo invadió. Por muy furioso que estuviera con ella, Mina era suya y la tenía que proteger. Suya.

—Naruto no aprueba mis planes en lo que respecta a tu persona, Mina —dijo él y sus palabras fueron como una sutil advertencia.

—Su Alteza, me gustaría hablar con usted —Naruto parpadeó en señal de entendimiento con Sasuke pero no abandonó su postura rígida—. Su tío y su séquito han llegado, así como el resto de los invitados.

—Y solo me llama «Su Alteza» para molestarme —murmuró Sasuke—. No es así cómo me llama mi pueblo.

Le costaba esfuerzo mantener el tono tranquilo después de escuchar el mensaje de Naruto. La llegada de los invitados a la ceremonia que tendría lugar esa misma noche le recordaba que sus planes estaban un paso más cerca de hacerse realidad.

Naruto suspiró y se relajó, incapaz de continuar comportándose de forma tan extraña.

—Así que finalmente lo has hecho —dijo clavando los ojos en Sakura—. ¿Sabes que lo que tiene intención de hacer?

—Sabe lo suficiente —dijo Sasuke a modo de seca advertencia.

Naruto no hizo sino alzar una ceja y se retiró. Se quedó un paso por detrás de ellos dos mientras que entraban en el palacio.

— ¿Qué es lo que has planeado? —preguntó Sakura.

—Te lo contaré más tarde.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Sakura—su tono tranquilo pero implacable siempre ordenaba obediencia.

—Sasuke —escuchar su nombre fue del todo inesperado para este y al detenerse y volver la mirada se encontró con Mina, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La risa entre dientes de Naruto suavizó la situación y tuvo que Sakura ya no era la frágil niña que recordaba.

—Veo que ha crecido. Bien. No será fácil controlarla. Tú solo podrías dominarla si fuera débil.

—Hará lo que yo diga.

Sakura quiso protestar por la forma en que hablaban de ella como si no estuviera presente, pero la expresión sombría de Sasuke la hizo desistir de su idea. Había gastado bromas con ella en la última parte del trayecto, pero el hombre que estaba delante de ella era el Jeque de Zulheil y, para ella, un total desconocido.

El interior del palacio era sorprendentemente cómodo, sin excesos. La luz penetraba a través de cientos de pequeñas ventanas horadadas en la piedra, bañando de claridad las estancias. A pesar de ser una maravilla, verdaderamente parecía un hogar. Sakura seguía observando anonadada la maravilla que la rodeaba cuando una mujer vestida con un vestido largo hasta los pies y un velo verde claro apareció junto a ella.

—Ahora irás con Hinata —decretó Sasuke al tiempo que le soltaba la mano y le daba un beso en la muñeca, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura sintió que la sangre corría frenética por sus venas ante el efecto de aquella sencilla caricia.

—Te veré dentro de dos horas —añadió antes de marcharse por el pasillo con Naruto.

* * *

**¡Y llegaron Hinata y Naruto! **

**¿Odio la actitud de Sasuke? ¡Si, y quiero golpearlo hasta el cansancio! Digo, eso de dar órdenes o hacerle pagar a Sakura —Por decirlo de alguna forma—con esa actitud solo porque le rompió el corazón, porque tomo una decisión madura, ¡Vamos! ¿Irte con un hombre con solo 6 meses de conocerlo a una ciudad que no conoces? JA, siempre he dicho que uno nunca termina de conocer a una persona y con seis meses MENOS. A parte, te alejaras de tu familia, podrá ser una mierda, pero al final del día es eso, una familia. Poniéndome en los zapatos de Sakura, hubiera hecho lo mismo, sin tomar en cuenta esa poca confianza que se tenía a ella misma (Por lo tanto al amor que Sasuke le profeso ¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien cuando tú no puedes tenértela a ti misma?), que ese es otro tema para que tomara la decisión de alejarse de Sasuke, a mi punto de vista claro, ahora ustedes díganme lo que piensan al respecto.**

**Aquí en Venezuela son las 12:15 por lo tanto ya es día del amor y la amistad, así que ¡Feliz día! Espero que disfruten este día con sus amigos, novio, familia y así, recuerden que no solo es un día para los que tienen pareja, también lo es para los amigos ;) Este es mi regalo por sus Reviews, que por cierto ya responderé.**

**Tenía pensado subir este capítulo la semana próxima, pero la voz en mi cabeza me convenció que sería bueno hacerlo hoy como agradecimiento. **

**Ya las dejo de fastidiar con mis desvaríos, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! **

**Deja un comentario ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro. **

**Contiene Lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Hinata la condujo hasta sus aposentos, una suite en el ala sur del palacio.

Mientras una de las habitaciones que le enseñaron tenía un toque muy femenino, las otras dos que conformaban la suite estaban llenas de aderezos masculinos.

Sakura lo comentó en voz alta.

—Yo... creo que no nos avisaron con mucho tiempo de tu llegada —contestó Hinata con acento extraño en su voz.

Sakura atribuyó su titubeo al pudor que sentía al hablar de los asuntos de Sasuke.

—Claro —admitió Sakura en un intento de tranquilizar a la mujer—. ¿Adónde llevan estas puertas? —preguntó después de desnudarse en el enorme vestidor.

—Ven. Te gustará —respondió Hinata con una vivaz sonrisa, ciertamente contagiosa, al tiempo que abría las puertas.

— ¡Un jardín!

Bajo los pies desnudos de Sakura, la hierba del jardín era suave y delicada. En el centro, había una fuente de la que salía el agua en forma de arcos chispeantes. Había además unos bancos alrededor de la fuente, que a su vez estaban rodeados de millones de diminutas flores azules. Una fragancia embriagadora la condujo hacia un enorme árbol que había en un extremo cubierto de campanillas azules y blancas.

—Este es el jardín privado de... —Hinata se tragó sus palabras—. Lo siento, a veces mi inglés no es muy...

—No pasa nada —dijo Sakura haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Yo estoy intentando hablar la lengua de Zulheil, pero no soy muy buena todavía.

—Yo te enseñaré, ¿quieres? —dijo Hinata con los ojos relucientes.

— ¡Sí, gracias! ¿Y qué me decías del jardín?— Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Es el jardín privado de las personas que viven tras estas... habitaciones —dijo entonces señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y hacia otras dos similares a su izquierda. El círculo se completaba con un alto muro cubierto por una vid trepadora. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Ah, quieres decir que es el jardín de invitados.

— ¿Te han gustado tus habitaciones y el jardín? –preguntó Hinata arrastrando los pies y sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo no iban a gustarme? Son increíbles.

—Bien, eso está bien. ¿Te quedarás en Zulheil?

Sakura alzó la vista sorprendida ante su tono de voz.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hinata suspiró y tomó asiento en un banco cercano a la fuente. Sakura fue tras ella.

—Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, y como esposa de Naruto yo...

— ¿Eres la esposa de Naruto? — A Sakura se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta—. Yo pensé que tú... no importa.

— ¿Era una sirvienta? —Dijo Hinata sonriendo sin rencor-. Sasuke deseaba que estuvieras con alguien que te hiciera sentir cómoda a tu llegada. Trabajo en el palacio y estaré aquí todos los días. Espero que te encuentres a gusto y me pidas todo lo que necesites.

-Oh, sí -contestó Sakura sintiendo que una pequeña llama prendía en su interior. Sasuke se había preocupado de que una mujer tan agradable le diera la bienvenida—. ¿Pero por qué no dijiste nada?

—Tanto él como Naruto son terribles cuando muestran su temperamento. Sasuke está enfadado contigo y mi marido conmigo.

— ¿Por qué está enfadado Naruto contigo? —preguntó Sakura haciendo caso a su curiosidad.

—Espera que esté de acuerdo con algo que él y Sasuke están haciendo aunque ni siquiera él esté de acuerdo con Sasuke.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntarle algo más, Hinata continuó.

—Naruto me contó lo que había pasado en tu país, pero es de todos conocido en Zulheil que Sasuke quedó con el corazón destrozado por una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Sakura pestañeando.

—Naruto se llevaría a la tumba los secretos de Sasuke, pero otros no fueron tan... leales –explicó Hinata—. Eres un misterio, pero es bueno que hayas venido.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke te necesita.

—Pero está furioso conmigo —confesó.

—Sí, pero ahora estás en Zulheina. Es mejor estar cerca de él aunque esté enfadado, ¿no crees? Tienes que aprender a manejar a tu m...

La súbita mirada de aflicción que se apoderó del exótico rostro de Hinata alarmó a Sakura.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Yo... he olvidado algo. Por favor, entra conmigo.

Sakura siguió a Hinata desconcertada ante su cambió de humor.

—Te hemos preparado un baño relajante. Después, ponte esto —continuó Hinata dentro de la habitación señalando las ropas que estaban preparadas sobre la cama.

Sakura tocó el tejido suave e increíblemente fino de las prendas. Eran tan ligeras como el aire y del color de la Rosa de Zulheil: blanco puro con un toque rojo fuego. El conjunto estaba compuesto por una larga falda moteada de diminutos cristales que reflejarían la luz a cada uno de sus movimientos, y un corpiño ajustado al cuerpo ribeteado de los mismos cristales relucientes. Tenía unas largas mangas pero la prenda en sí era corta y dejaría a la vista de cintura para abajo. Una fina cadena de oro con colgantes estaba también preparada junto con la ropa. Debía ser para ponérsela alrededor de la cintura.

—Pero esta ropa no es mía —susurró Sakura.

—Esta noche se da una... comida especial y tus ropas no son las apropiadas. Estas son para ti como...

— ¿Invitada? —Sugirió Sakura-. Bueno, supongo que si esto es lo normal no habrá problema. Es solo que no me sentiría cómoda llevando algo tan caro.

Tuvo que asegurarle repetidas veces a Hinata que estaría bien, antes de que esta se marchara.

— ¿Es una cena muy formal la de esta noche? —le preguntó justo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Oh, sí. Muy formal. Volveré para arreglarte el pelo y asegurarme de que estás preciosa.

Cuando Hinata se marchó, Sakura estaba segura de haberla oído murmurar algo en voz baja pero el delicioso olor del baño aromático la distrajo.

—Me siento como una princesa —susurró Sakura casi dos horas después de haber llegado al palacio.

—Bueno, yo he hecho mi trabajo —rió Hinata.

—Pensé que se suponía que la piel de la mujer no quedaba a la vista —dijo Sakura poniéndose la mano en el estómago. Los finos colgantes que caían hasta la cadera eran de lo más provocativo.

—Somos reservadas en público, y Zulheil no tiene unas normas estrictas aunque la mayoría de las mujeres prefieren una forma discreta de vestir. En nuestras casas, con nuestros hombres, es aceptable mostrarse más... —no terminó la frase pero movió las manos señalando sus propias ropas. Se había cambiado ella también de ropa y llevaba unos pantalones de pierna ancha de color amarillo pálido, ceñidos en el tobillo, y una blusa-corpiño de forma muy parecida a la de Sakura. Sin embargo, su ropa no estaba cubierta de relucientes cristales.

— ¿No estoy muy arreglada? —preguntó Sakura aunque no quería cambiarse. Imaginaba el asombro de Sasuke cuando apareciera ante él. Tal vez creyera que era hermosa porque, por primera vez en su vida, ella también se lo creía.

—Estás perfecta. Ahora debemos irnos.

Unos minutos más tarde entraban en una sala llena de mujeres, todas vestidas con hermosas ropas de vivos colores. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Al entrar, la conversación se detuvo. Un segundo después, comenzó de nuevo y el caos se rehizo. Varias mujeres de más edad se acercaron y la invitaron a sentarse en los cojines con ellas. Con Hinata actuando como traductora cuando era necesario, Sakura pronto se encontró riendo y hablando con ellas como si fueran viejas amigas. Algo en ellas le resultaba familiar, pero no podría decir qué.

Una súbita tensión la advirtió de que algo extraño estaba a punto de ocurrir. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Sasuke en la puerta. Como si ella no tuviera el control de sus piernas, se puso en pie. El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez lleno de expectación, como si todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

Estaba espléndido, vestido con túnica y pantalones negros y, como único adorno, la pasamanería de oro bordada en el cuello de la túnica. La austeridad de su ropa hacía resaltar la belleza de sus impenetrables rasgos. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala y la tomó de la mano.

—Eres como el corazón mismo de la Rosa de Zulheil-susurró Sasuke mirando su pelo rosa. Retrocedió un paso entonces, pero Sakura sentía que estaba en el centro mismo de una hoguera. —Tengo una pregunta para ti, mi Sakura —continuó Sasuke pero esta vez sus palabras hicieron eco en la sala silenciosa.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

—Has venido a Zulheil por deseo propio. ¿Te quedarás aquí por deseo propio? —preguntó Sasuke mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros.

Sakura estaba confusa. Sasuke le había dejado claro que no la dejaría marchar, ¿por qué le preguntaba entonces algo semejante?

-Sí.

La sonrisa de Sasuke fue rápida y mostraba satisfacción. Le recordó de nuevo a una pantera y sintió de pronto como si la estuviera acechando.

— ¿Y te quedarás conmigo por deseo propio?

La pregunta fue el detonante que necesitaba su mente abotargada. Comprendió de pronto lo que estaba ocurriendo pero la conciencia de ello no cambió su respuesta.

—Me quedaré —dijo y así quedó sellado su destino. Un brillo de satisfacción ilimitada ardió en los ojos de Sasuke durante un segundo. A continuación parpadeó ocultando la llama. Le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un suave beso en la cara interna de la muñeca, allí donde el pulso corría a toda velocidad.

—Y ahora me despido de ti, mi Sakura, solo por... ahora.

Y diciendo esto se marchó dejándola allí de pie sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Un montón de mujeres risueñas se acercaron a ella y la acompañaron de vuelta a los cojines. Sakura se fijó en la expresión preocupada de Hinata mientras las otras mujeres se iban sentando a su lado.

— ¿Sakura? — la voz de Hinata interrumpió sus pensamientos, recordándole dónde estaban.

-¿Cuando me preguntó todo eso...?

—Yo quería decirte la verdad, pero me lo prohibieron.

—Y tu lealtad es para Sasuke. —dijo Sakura sin poder contenerse. La mujer había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla—. Pensé que el país estaba de luto.

—Y así ha sido durante un mes pero es parte de la cultura de Zulheil que la vida conquista a la muerte. Nuestro pueblo prefiere vivir y ofrecer su alegría por la vida a los que se han ido que ahogarse en la oscuridad del llanto. ¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir ahora? -continuó Hinata y al ver que Sakura no respondía, continuó-. Las preguntas que te ha hecho son el primer paso de la ceremonia nupcial. A continuación viene la unión que la llevará a cabo uno de nuestros mayores. La parte final es la bendición, que se celebrará fuera de aquí. No volverás a ver a Sasuke hasta que todo haya terminado.

Sakura asintió y sus ojos vagaron hasta posarse en los cortinajes de la ventana que había en la pared divisoria. Su futuro la aguardaba al otro lado de esa pared.

Cuando saliera de esa sala, estaría casada con el jeque de Zulheil.

—Ha llegado el momento de la unión —dijo Hinata asintiendo a una mujer de más edad, vestida de arriba abajo de color rojo vibrante, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

De rodillas junto a Sakura, la mujer sonrió y le tomó la mano derecha.

—Con esto yo te uno —dijo atándole alrededor de la muñeca un precioso lazo rojo con delicados bordados.

Al acercarse más, Sakura vio que el bordado eran en realidad letras escritas en árabe. Cuando la mujer alzó el arrugado rostro, la miró con unos ojos llenos de fuerza.

—Ahora repetirás mis palabras. —Sakura asintió.

—Que esta unión sea verdadera. Que nada quiebre esta unión.

—Que esta unión sea verdadera. Que nada quiebre esta unión —repitió Sakura en un susurro debido al nudo que se le había formado, consciente de la finalidad de aquel acto.

—Con este lazo, tomo mi vida y la pongo en manos de Sasuke Uchiha al-Huzzein Donovan Zamanat. Desde ahora y hasta la eternidad.

Sakura repitió las palabras con cuidado. Había hecho su elección, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el dolor porque sus padres no estuvieran presentes. La habían apartado de su lado con una crueldad que seguía sin poder comprender.

Cuando hubo terminado, la anciana tomó el otro extremo del lazo y lo pasó por la ventana. Un minuto, después, Sakura notó un tirón en su muñeca.

Acababan de unirla a Sasuke. «Desde ahora y hasta la eternidad». Fuera, las bendiciones sonaban y hacían eco en su alma.

Sasuke observó a través de la pequeña abertura que le dejaba ver la habitación en la que estaba Sakura.

Su ansia por poseerla clavó sus garras en él, pero bajo el deseo carnal había un anhelo y un dolor más profundo si cabía; sentimientos que se negaba a reconocer. Solo permitió que una pequeña parte de su deseo escapara a su control. Mina siempre le había pertenecido, pero en unos minutos, los lazos de unión entre ellos serían inquebrantables.

Y entonces la haría suya.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho en el coche. ¿Cómo podría relajarse sabiendo que una pantera hambrienta estaba a punto de entrar para consumar su unión? Dando un gruñido, se sentó en la enorme cama de la habitación contigua a la suya. La presencia masculina de Sasuke estaba por todas partes.

El vaporoso camisón que había encontrado sobre la cama era, para su opinión, realmente escandaloso. El tejido ultrafino le llegaba hasta los tobillos como un manto de niebla. Tenía unos lazos azules a la altura del ombligo, y unas largas mangas que se ajustaban a las muñecas con el mismo tipo de lazo. Unas aberturas a la altura de los muslos dejaban al descubierto sus piernas a cada movimiento que hacía. Las mangas también tenían unas aberturas longitudinales que iban de la muñeca al hombro dejando a la vista su piel.

Incómoda con aquella prenda tan sensual, atravesó el vestidor con la intención de encontrar una bata que ponerse encima. Encontró una bata larga de seda azul que era de Sasuke claramente. Tendría que servir, pensó Sakura sacándola de la percha.

-Detente.

Sobresaltada, se giró en redondo. No lo había oído entrar, ni tampoco cruzar la habitación. Sasuke estaba casi a su altura, y la miraba de arriba abajo ardorosamente. Sakura se fijó en su torso desnudo. Era magnífico. Los hombros eran más anchos de lo que creía, y tenía unos músculos poderosos pero flexibles que se marcaban cuando se movía. La única prenda que cubría su cuerpo era una pequeña toalla.

-No te he dado permiso para cubrirte.

El cuerpo de Sakura se puso tenso al escuchar el tono autoritario de Sasuke.

-No necesito tu permiso.

Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, le quitó la bata de sus débiles dedos y le tomó ambas manos en una suya.

-Olvidas que ahora me perteneces. Harás lo que yo desee.

-Tonterías.

-Si te tranquiliza, puedes estar en desacuerdo conmigo -contestó él con tono magnánimo ahora-, pero que sepas que voy a ganar.

Sakura lo miró. No era la primera vez en el día que pensaba si no se habría embarcado en una empresa demasiado arriesgada. Tal vez Sasuke fuera realmente el déspota que se empeñaba en mostrar. Tal vez la consideraba realmente una posesión.

-Quiero verte, Mina -añadió y con un rápido movimiento la hizo girar hasta dejarla de espaldas a él. Sasuke colocó su otro brazo bajo los pechos de Sakura. Cuando esta alzó la vista, se dio cuenta, para su asombro, de que estaban delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Su pelo rosa quedaba muy exótico sobre el blanco del camisón, y la pálida piel hacía franco contraste con la piel morena de Sasuke. La colosal figura de este se curvó sobre el cuerpo femenino.

-Sasuke, déjame ir -rogó ella, incapaz de admitir la intimidad sexual que implicaba el reflejo en el espejo. Se volvió para mirar a un lado de forma que su mejilla quedó pegada al pecho de él. La preocupación que sentía por la forma de ser de aquel hombre quedó oculta por la riada de deseo que inundó su cuerpo.

-No, Mina. Quiero admirarte -repitió él acariciándole el cuello, apartando los mechones de pelo que lo cubrían-. He fantaseado con esto durante años.

Aquella confesión descarnada la hizo temblar.

-Mírame mientras te amo -añadió mordisqueándole el cuello y chupándolo después.

Ella sacudió fa cabeza a modo de negativa muda. Sasuke la fue besando hasta llegar a su mandíbula y a la mejilla. El lóbulo de la oreja era un delicado bocado que le apetecía chupar y saborear. Él le acariciaba la piel con un leve roce de sus dientes mientras ella se ponía de puntillas en un intento inconsciente por acercarse más a él.

-Mira al espejo -susurró Sasuke extendiendo los dedos por debajo de los pechos de Sakura hasta su estómago-. Por favor, Mina.

Aquel «por favor" con la voz ronca destruyó todas sus defensas. Entonces miró. y se encontró con aquella ardiente mirada de color negro. Sosteniéndole la mirada, Sasuke subió la mano y le cubrió uno de los pechos. Ella dio un grito ahogado y sostuvo el brazo que la ceñía por la cintura. En respuesta, él la apretó con más fuerza. No era suficiente. Sakura necesitaba más.

-Sasuke -gimió empujando su cuerpo contra él de él sin descanso.

-Mira -ordenó él. Y ella obedeció.

Sasuke fue deslizando la mano hacia arriba hasta que el pulgar alcanzó el pezón. Ante la atónita mirada de ella, acarició el pezón tembloroso, una y otra vez.

Sakura dejó escapar un jadeo. Tras ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo, escuchó la respiración de Sasuke y sintió que el cuerpo de este se endurecía, todos y cada uno de sus músculos y tendones se volvían de acero. Sakura protestó cuando Sasuke dejó de acariciarla, para comenzar a suspirar y a gemir cuando vio que repetía la misma operación con el otro pecho. Tenía unas manos grandes, cubiertas de un vello oscuro, y Sakura deseaba sentirlas por todas partes. Cuando Sasuke se separó, Sakura dejó caer los brazos por los costados.

Sasuke llevó entonces las manos hacia el estómago de ella y le acarició las caderas. Desde allí, extendió las manos de forma que los dos pulgares se encontraran en el centro del estómago, a la altura del ombligo. Sakura clavó los dedos en los muslos rígidos de Sasuke, que seguía pegado a su espalda y en ese momento vio la forma en que aquel movimiento sutil en marcaba el triángulo oscuro que se adivinaba entre sus piernas. Sasuke murmuró satisfecho a su oído y la recompensó mordisqueándole de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entonces sonrió a través del espejo. Fue una sonrisa de satisfacción, muy masculina. Sin despegar los ojos de los de ella, movió los pulgares. Rozó con ellos el vello púbico. Sakura trató de evadirse pero se sintió atrapada frente a Sasuke y su abrumadora presencia. Observó con impotente fascinación, el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y sintiendo las rodillas flaquear, mientras él hacía subir y bajar los pulgares con movimientos deliberadamente lentos. La súbita presión que sintió en el centro de su cuerpo la hizo soltar un grito de placer y enterrar la cara contra el pecho de él. Sasuke la dejó recuperarse antes de volver a iniciar la íntima caricia, una y otra vez, hasta que el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a arquearse a su contacto, urgiéndolo a entrar en ella.

-¡No! -gritó cuando Sasuke retiró las manos.

-Paciencia, Mina -contestó él. Su respiración era irregular pero no había perdido el control.

Sakura se retorcía en un esfuerzo por hacerle regresar. Pero en vez de hacerlo, Sasuke apresó el camisón a la altura de las caderas y comenzó a subirlo. Antes de poder protestar, tenía las piernas al descubierto.

-¡No! -Mina trató de levantar los brazos pero pronto quedó inmovilizada. Incapaz de mirar la forma clara en que la estaba tomando, cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía los labios de él en el cuello, y la sien, y en la mejilla. Entonces dejó de levantar el camisón.

-Mina.

Sakura no podía resistirse. Abrió los ojos y lo miró mientras la desnudaba hasta la cintura, fascinada por la rica sensualidad de su voz.

-Oh, Dios -dijo ella. Sentía un poderoso deseo y no lo ocultaba.

Los músculos de los muslos de Sasuke fluyeron bajo sus manos cuando este cambió de posición. Para su asombro, sintió el muslo fornido abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. A continuación empezó a restregarlo contra la sensible piel de ella, una suave quemazón que le puso los nervios a flor de piel. No había barreras entre la piel caliente de él y la calidez húmeda de ella. Tenía las manos libres, pero ya no deseaba detenerlo.

-Cabalga sobre mí, Mina -dijo él levantándole el camisón con una mano y deslizando la otra entre sus piernas. Sakura pensó que iba a perder la cabeza cuando notó los dedos de él abriéndose paso entre los rizos de su pubis. Sasuke empujó la pierna un poco más, incitándola a hacer lo que él quería. Sakura gimió y, sin voluntad alguna, comenzó a mover las caderas. Sasuke le acarició con sus dedos el íntimo centro, mientras empujaba más y más fuerte con la pierna hasta casi levantarla del suelo.

Perdida en el placer de sus manos, cerró los ojos y cabalgó sobre él. Desesperada por encontrar asidero, cerró las manos sobre los bíceps de él, pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió una presión creciente en su interior y de pronto una explosión. Fue como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera desintegrado para luego volver a unirse. Gimiendo al alcanzar el orgasmo, se apoyó contra Sasuke, confiando en que él la sostendría.

-Mina, estás muy hermosa -dijo él con tono reverencial.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo, con las piernas separadas, y el muslo de Sasuke alzándola. Rebosante de placer no podía sonrojarse, pero alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias.

Sasuke se estremeció, a punto de sucumbir también él.

-Todavía no he terminado.

El camisón resbaló de nuevo hasta los tobillos cuando Sasuke lo soltó. Los ojos enfebrecidos de ella lo observaban mientras le desataba los lazos. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando con la culminación del que, durante años, había sido su sueño erótico. Cuando Sakura se movió, Sasuke pudo sentir las ligeras sacudidas que la convulsionaban. Complacido, dobló el muslo contra el interior de ella aún ardiente, consciente de que aquello enviaría oleadas de placer a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke, no juegues -dijo ella ladeando la cabeza. Él la besó en los labios, encantado con aquella queja tan femenina.

-Pero es que es muy fácil jugar contigo –contestó él al tiempo que terminaba de desatar los lazos. Entonces el camisón se abrió y sus pechos quedaron a la vista. Sasuke sintió el dolor intenso de su erección ante la visión de una realidad que sobrepasaba su fantasía. Cubrió con una mano la carne turgente y apretó ligeramente.

Mina cerró los ojos y se arqueó ante el contacto. Sasuke empujó ligeramente las caderas de ella ansioso porque lo sintiera, porque comprendiera que la necesitaba. Quería marcarla tan hondo que nunca deseara alejarse de él. El deseo era primitivo e incivilizado, aunque él nunca había sido desconsiderado con las mujeres.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le sonrió a través del espejo, una sonrisa pletórica de sensaciones recién descubiertas, y comenzó a moverse sinuosamente arriba y abajo. La danza lenta era una tentación despiadada, pero sentirla era algo increíble.

-Bruja -gruñó él.

-Provocador -acusó ella.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle el pecho de nuevo, tomando el pezón entre los dedos. Se mostraba exquisitamente sensible al tacto, una tentación irresistible.

-Tal vez, pero soy más fuerte que tú.

Sin dejarla tomar aliento, le levantó el camisón y se lo sacó, por encima de la cabeza.

Sakura levantó los brazos en acto de rendición. Oyó que lanzaba la prenda lejos al tiempo que retiraba el muslo de entre sus piernas. El único punto de unión entre ellos era el brazo de Sasuke ciñéndole la cintura.

Sakura se retiró el pelo de la cara y dio un grito ahogado al ver que estaba totalmente desnuda ante él.

-Eres mía, Sakura.

Esa vez, el tono eminentemente posesivo de sus palabras no la asustó.

—Quiero cabalgar de nuevo.

* * *

**Bam nena.**

**Volví con este sensual Lemon y con una Sakura queriendo cabalgar de nuevo *Carita perver*. **

**Me alegro muchismo leer sus reviews comentando lo que pensaron con respecto a la actitud de Cabron de Sasuke y miren que todavía quiero pegarle, eh. Pues nada, espero que le haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos desde Venezuela.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro. **

**Contiene Lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Sasuke tensó convulsivamente el brazo que tenía al- rededor de la cintura de Sakura y el fuego en sus ojos escapó a su control.

—No, esta vez seré yo quien cabalgue sobre ti —y diciendo esto hizo que se girara y la tomó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno—. Larga y lentamente. Tú tendrás tu oportunidad más tarde —y la besó para sellar la promesa.

La depositó sobre las sábanas después de retirar la manta. Por primera vez, Sakura lo veía completamente desnudo. Era grande. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en la gran diferencia que había entre ellos.

Los ojos de Sakura se cruzaron con los de ella y comprendió la mirada aprensiva de ella.

—No te lastimaré, Mina —dijo él subiéndose a la cama y cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo. El peso era como una caricia de cuerpo entero, una fiesta para los sentidos.

—Siempre me llamas Mina cuando quieres salirte con la tuya —dijo ella separando las piernas y abrazándolo con ellas.

Sakura compensó la confianza que ella había depositado en él deslizando las manos bajo su cintura y agarrándolo del trasero.

—Siempre me saldré con la mía a partir de ahora.

Aquella afirmación era absolutamente inequívoca, igual que su erección.

Entonces la besó, jugueteando con la lengua. Sakura supo que estaba preparada. Se había sentido húmeda antes cabalgando sobre su muslo. Lo sabía pero dejó que le besara el pecho.

—Cuidaré de ti, Mina —dijo él con voz ronca.

La tomó por las caderas y empujó al mismo tiempo que metía en su boca un pezón sonrosado como una fresa y lo chupaba con fruición. Estaba duro. Sakura gritó y se resistió ante la avalancha de sensaciones, facilitándole sin querer el camino a Sasuke. Este penetró en ella rompiendo la delgada membrana que protegía su inocencia. Dio entonces un grito ahogado, el cuerpo terso.

Tres embestidas tormentosamente lentas después, Mina le rogó que fuera más rápido.

—Eres demasiado impaciente —la riñó él, pero su cuerpo relucía con las gotas de sudor y ella era consciente de la forma en que este se estremecía en un intento por aguantar hasta el máximo.

Sakura le mordió el hombro cuando el deseo alcanzó el clímax y entonces sintió que explotaba por segunda vez esa noche. Sobre ella, Sasuke se puso rígido en el momento de alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

* * *

Se despertó hacia el amanecer con los gruñidos de su estómago. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, con los nervios, no había comido nada desde que dejara Nueva Zelanda. Intentó cambiar de posición en la cama, pero vio que no podía. Una pesada pierna de hombre la estaba aplastando de cintura para abajo mientras que un posesivo brazo hacía lo mismo con el pecho. El estómago volvió a gruñir.

—Sasuke —dijo ella girando la cabeza y dándole un beso en el cuello. Bajo sus labios sintió la piel cálida del desierto salada por los restos del amor—. Despierta.

Por respuesta, Sasuke gruñó y la abrazó con más fuerza. Suspirando, Sakura le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo sacudió.

— ¿Ya tienes ganas de cabalgar, Mina?

La pregunta, proveniente del hombre adormilado, tiñó de rojo brillante sus mejillas. En ese momento, lejos de sentir la pasión de horas antes, no podía creer su atrevimiento.

—Quiero comer. Estoy muerta de hambre —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y giró sobre su cuerpo arrastrándola a ella también. Terminó tumbada sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Este la miraba desde el fondo de sus ojos entreabiertos.

— ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

—Paz —dijo ella al oír un nuevo gruñido, más sonoro esta vez, de su estómago.

—Ah, Mina, como siempre tan sorprendente —dijo él dando un largo suspiro—. Iré a ver qué puedo encontrar.

La dejó a un lado con sumo cuidado y salió de la cama. Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo: los músculos bien definidos de su espalda se movieron cuando se apoyó para levantarse y se dobló para tomar la bata que le había quitado a ella de las manos por la noche.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó él sin girarse.

—Sí —contestó ella, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Sasuke quedó complacido con la respuesta. Sakura lo vio sonreír cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta envuelto en la bata.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Hay comida en el comedor. Te la traeré aquí.

Sasuke regresó al poco y, sin decir nada, puso una bandeja llena de comida en el centro de la cama y se tumbó en un extremo, como una pantera perezosa, a verla comer.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es mi nombre ahora? —preguntó ella tras haber saciado un poco el apetito.

—Sakura Uchiha al-Huzzein Haruno-Donovan Zamanat.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse algo a la boca. Dejó incluso de masticar.

— ¡Santo Dios! Vaya nombre largo. No sabía que tuviera que conservar mi apellido de soltera.

—Siempre se ha amado y respetado a las mujeres en Zulheil—contestó él estirándose lentamente—. Por eso no les pedimos que se conviertan a nuestra religión después del matrimonio. La elección es tuya.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un tibio bálsamo en su interior. Sí, estaba segura de que había esperanza con él.

—Entonces, ¿Donovan era el apellido de tu madre? —Una sombra planeó sobre la mirada de Sasuke pero su respuesta no fue dura.

—Cuando tengamos un hijo, él o ella llevará Uchiha al-Huzzein Haruno Zamanat en su nombre. Uchiha Al-Huzzein Zamanat es el nombre de la raíz paterna, pero los hijos siempre llevan también el nombre de la madre.

—Tienes sus ojos —dijo ella al comentario de la nacionalidad de su madre.

—Sí. Y...—Sasuke se detuvo. Cuando Sakura alzó la vista, vio la sonrisa peligrosa de él—. Algunos dicen que también tengo su temperamento. Ya sabes que era irlandesa.

—Son gente de carácter —accedió ella tomando un albaricoque seco y dándoselo a él. Sasuke la tomó por la muñeca en un vertiginoso movimiento y le chupó los dedos, como si fuera un gran gato relamiéndose después de comer. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

—Debes echarlos de menos —continuó ella.

—Se han ido. Ahora tengo que conducir a mi pueblo. No tengo tiempo para vivir de luto — Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia las sombras.

—Basta de charla —dijo al tiempo que la tumbaba en la cama.

Sasuke no quería hablar de sus padres. El dolor por su muerte había sido muy intenso. Lo que había descubierto tras el accidente lo había hecho enloquecer de dolor. Su hermosa y amorosa madre se estaba muriendo de cáncer. Sus padres volvían de la clínica cuando tuvieron el accidente.

La mujer en la que más había confiado en su vida le había guardado un secreto antes de morir. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, pero como no había confiado en él lo suficiente para que le guardara su secreto, ya no tendría jamás la oportunidad. Y nunca sabría si habría podido hacer algo que hubiera evitado la tragedia.

Ahuyentando los recuerdos, aplastó a Sakura contra el colchón, complacido ante la aceptación instantánea de esta. No había secretos en el placer que sus cuerpos encontraban. Despreció la idea de que no podía existir semejante pasión sin consecuencias emocionales, incapaz de reconocer que aquella mujercita, con sus suaves sonrisas y su voluptuosa sensualidad, lo hubiera calado ya en los rincones más ocultos de su alma.

— ¿Te duele?

Sasuke notó que Sakura se ruborizaba a juzgar por el tacto ardiente de su piel. El corazón le latía desbocado.

—No —contestó ocultando el rostro en el cuello de él.

—No te forzaré, Mina. Nunca tomaré algo que no me des por voluntad propia —dijo él acariciándole la espalda y depositando un río de besos en su garganta, saboreando su sensual suavidad. Las deliciosas curvas de Sakura le hacían desear conquistar sus secretos femeninos con toques lánguidos y placenteros.

— ¿Y yo puedo forzarte?

Sasuke quedó sorprendido ante el susurro sugerente, y al momento sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿tanto me quieres, esposa mía?

—Sabes que sí —contestó ella mirándolo con unos ojos que lanzaban llamaradas de deseo, algo totalmente inesperado y delicioso.

* * *

Dos días después, Sasuke entraba en una de las torretas que rodeaban su suite justo en el momento en que Mina levantaba los brazos y decía:

-¡Perfecta!

Acristalada en tres cuartas partes, la luz del sol entraba a raudales. Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba. Pensamientos enterrados hicieron tambalear sus defensas. Era verdaderamente sencillo para aquella mujer apoderarse de su corazón otra vez.

Preocupado al reconocer su gran vulnerabilidad frente a una mujer que no le había mostrado su lealtad en el pasado, luchó por ahuyentar la ternura que el encuentro había despertado.

— ¿Qué es perfecta? —preguntó por fin.

Sobresaltada, Sakura quedó petrificada al encontrarse con la mirada insondable de Sasuke. Su poderoso carisma parecía haber aumentado durante la hora que habían estado separados.

—Esta habitación —consiguió decir—. Había pensado que podría utilizarla como lugar de trabajo. ¿Te parece bien?

Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella.

-Esta es tu casa, Mina. Haz lo que desees.

—Gracias —contestó ella dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas que daba a su jardín privado—. Este lugar sería perfecto para que pintaras. ¿Dónde está tu estudio?

La vibración en el suelo bajo sus pies desnudos le indicó que se estaba acercando a ella. Segundos más tarde, le puso las manos en los hombros e hizo que se girara.

—Soy un jeque, Mina. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Pero a ti te encanta pintar —contestó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. Guardaba el retrato que le había hecho en Nueva Zelanda. Se había convertido en un talismán que siempre le había recordado su sueño.

—No siempre tenemos lo que adoramos.

—No —respondió ella de acuerdo, conmovida por el comentario implacable.

Su Sasuke, que una vez tuvo un corazón sensible capaz de dar amor de verdad, estaba enterrado bajo una fachada de piedra en la forma de aquel jeque. Sakura volvió a tener dudas sobre su capacidad para llegar a él aunque trató de luchar por evitarlas.

—No tenemos tiempo para hacer un viaje de bodas, pero tengo previsto visitar una de las tribus del desierto mañana. Vendrás conmigo.

No le estaba dando oportunidad, pero Sasuke tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Había pasado cuatro años lejos de él y ya era suficiente tiempo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella sintiendo la piel al rojo.

—Esta mañana te marqué —dijo Sasuke pasando los dedos por un lugar especialmente sensible.

—No me di cuenta cuando me puse la camisa —contestó ella llevándose el brazo hacia la garganta y tocando la mano de él.

—Eres mía en todos los sentidos, Mina —dijo él lanzándole una inescrutable mirada de color negro.

Ella no sabía qué decir ante el tono posesivo de Sasuke. Le asustaba un poco ser la mujer de ese hombre peligroso. A veces, el Sasuke que recordaba aparecía, pero la mayoría de las veces lo único que le permitía ver era una brillante y fría máscara.

-Tu piel suave y blanca, mi Sakura -continuó él con voz ronca que la tranquilizó un poco.

Se veía capaz de enfrentarse al deseo que le mostraba Sasuke, pero cuando se ocultaba tras su muro defensivo, deseaba gritar de frustración.

-Es fácil dejar marca en ti -añadió.

-Sasuke, qué... -comenzó sorprendida al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa azul.

Este ignoró los dedos temblorosos de ella. Sakura miraba con los ojos muy abiertos cómo inclinaba la cabeza y le lamía el pecho. Era una sensación arrebatadora. El cuerpo de Sakura era como una llama, el tacto de él la chispa que prendía la llama. Pero el contacto duró un momento.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia el lugar donde su contacto había dejado una pequeña marca roja.

—Mira esta marca: eres mía, Mina.

Sakura lo miró, perpleja ante aquella demostración de posesión, aunque también se sintió excitada como nunca habría imaginado.

—Sigue pensando en ello —añadió Sasuke—. Esta noche colmaré nuestro deseo —y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció con un cielo cristalino. Salieron de Zulheina en una limusina camino al interior de Zulheil. Desde allí, tendrían que seguir el viaje en camello hasta el pequeño pero importante asentamiento de Zeina.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas que nos siguen? —preguntó a Sasuke cuando hubieron abandonado el palacio.

—Nos acompañan tres de mis ministros —dijo él haciéndole señas con el dedo para que se acercó a ella. Sakura sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a él. Ella acurrucó junto a su cuerpo. A diferencia de la intensidad dura de su pasión la noche anterior, en ese momento parecía relajado, contento de poder abrazarla.

—Al final del camino, nos encontraremos con dos guías que nos enviarán desde Zeina para conducirnos hasta el poblado.

—Parece que está aislado.

—Así somos. No somos nómadas, como los Beduinos, pero la mayor parte de nuestras ciudades son pequeñas y están aisladas.

—Ni siquiera Zulheina es una gran ciudad, ¿verdad?

Tomando el extremo de la trenza, le soltó el cabello. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se regocijó en la inesperada expresión de afecto. Sin ir más lejos, el día anterior no habría creído que pudiera disfrutar de algo así con él.

—No. Abraz es la ciudad más grande, la ciudad que mostramos al resto del mundo, pero Zulheina es la joya del reino.

— ¿Por qué es Zeina tan importante?

Sasuke le acarició la nuca y comenzó a pasar los dedos por la piel sensible lentamente. Ella se arqueó a su contacto como un gato.

—Ah, Mina, eres una contradicción —contestó él con un tono divertido que la hizo ladear la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tan liberada y desinhibida en mis brazos y tan tímida en público —contestó él tocándole los labios entreabiertos—. Una combinación deliciosa.

—¿Por qué sé que vas a decir algo más?

—Me encanta desnudar tu fachada de dama en mi imaginación. Es muy agradable pasar el tiempo planeando exactamente cómo conseguiré hacerte gemir.

—Entonces, cada vez que te mire pensaré que estás pensando en eso —dijo ella sonrojándose.

—Probablemente estarás en lo cierto —contestó él con una mirada risueña que la avisaba de sus intenciones, y un segundo después sus labios se unieron.

—Cuéntame cosas de Zeina antes de que te pongas a trabajar.

Sasuke miraba complacido el movimiento oscilatorio de sus pechos.

—Zeina es uno de nuestros mayores proveedores de Rosa de Zulheil. Por alguna razón aún desconocida, la gema solo se da a lo largo de los depósitos de petróleo.

Es un cristal extraño.

—Parece injusto.

—Podría ser, pero a través de los siglos, las tribus de Zulheil fueron estableciendo un sistema que posibilitaba que todas aquellas gentes que habitaran cerca de semejante regalo de la naturaleza pudieran beneficiarse. Por ejemplo, la Rosa de Zulheil sale de Zeina en estado puro. De ahí pasa a manos de dos tribus del norte donde se preparan los mejores artesanos del país.

Sakura sabía que el orgullo de Sasuke estaba justificado. Los artesanos de Zulheil estaban considerados auténticos magos.

—Espera un momento —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—. Si el cristal solo se encuentra cerca de los depósitos de petróleo, ¿Por qué no es Zulheina un centro petrolífero importante?

—Zulheina es extraña en más de un sentido. Por contradictorio que parezca, nuestros ingenieros y geólogos insisten en que no hay ni una gota de petróleo en la zona —informó Tariq—. Así que consideramos el palacio de cristal como un regalo de los dioses.

—No te lo puedo discutir. Es verdaderamente hermoso. ¿Cuál es el propósito de este viaje?

—Somos un pueblo que está muy desperdigado. Intento visitar a todas las tribus al menos una vez al año —contestó él estirando sus largas piernas—. Y ahora, me temo que tengo que leer estos informes, Mina —gesticuló hacia un montón de papeles que había sacado de unos de los bolsillos laterales de la puerta.

Ella asintió pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Sasuke Estaba claro que mientras no le confiara su amor, no compartiría con ella los negocios del reino. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que era parte de algo grande, no meramente una observadora. Con esperanzas renovadas en su corazón, sacó un bloc de dibujo de su bolso y comenzó a diseñar un vestido de luz de luna y plata.

Sasuke observaba por encima de sus papeles cómo la mano de Mina se movía con graciosos trazos. Parecía inmersa en su labor, la boca en una posición que le sugirió algo que llamó su atención. Estaba fascinado.

Cuando se conocieron, ella era estudiante, pero no le gustaba lo que la habían obligado a estudiar. Cuatro años después, se la veía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Aquella era la primera vez, y se dio cuenta, maravillado, que se encontraba cara a cara con la mujer en que Mina se había convertido.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó, deseando saber más cosas de la nueva Sakura, la mujer que amenazaba con atraparlo en una red mucho más fuerte que la que pareció seducirlo cuatro años atrás.

Ella lo miró con unos asombrados ojos verdes, y entonces floreció una de sus sonrisas.

—Si quieres.

Ante el gesto tímido de bienvenida a su mundo, Sasuke se sentó junto a ella, y puso su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del asiento.

—Un vestido de noche.

—Pensaba que podría usar un tejido con hilos de plata.

Sasuke notó la suavidad del pelo de Sakura en sus dedos y se inclinó para mirar con más atención los trazos del dibujo.

—Tienes mucho talento; Es precioso.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Había anhelo en la necesidad que trataba de disimular. Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo se había mostrado Sakura a la defensiva cuando le preguntó por el tema del diseño: había sido la reacción de alguien que nunca ha recibido apoyo para sus inquietudes. Una especie de ternura furiosa por ella se despertó en su interior. Sintió unos deseos tan fuertes de castigar a aquellos que la habían herido, alejándola de él, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

—De verdad. No deberías tener problema para encontrar el tejido que deseas en el envío que recibiremos el próximo mes proveniente de Razarah —dijo Sasuke.

De hecho, él mismo se aseguraría de que incluyeran montones de piezas de tejidos diversos para que ella los examinara.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre tus diseños —prosiguió Sasuke.

Y así lo hizo Sakura, con los ojos relucientes de la alegría. Para Sasuke el viaje pasó como un suspiro en la agradable compañía de Sakura. Desde que había subido al trono, nunca se había permitido ser él mismo con nadie. Y Mina, con su risa y sus sueños lo animaba a relajarse a jugar.

_Pero, ¿confiaba en ella lo suficiente para dejarse llevar hasta ese punto?_

* * *

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por tardar tanto en este capítulo, pero la universidad está haciendo de las suyas, adicional que me enferme y luego me lastime la rodilla *suspiro*, apenas he tenido tiempo y si lo tengo… Termino quedándome dormida, pero ya veré como hago para no dejarlas esperando tanto.**

**Espero le haya gustado este capítulo, dejadme sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció esta faceta de Sasuke.**

**Pueden saber sobre adelantos, noticias o futuras actualizaciones de esta u otra historia, en mi página de Facebook MariiBravo (El link se encuentra en mi perfil).**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro. **

**Contiene algo de Lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

—Tengo miedo —dijo Sakura bruscamente.

— ¿Miedo? —preguntó Sasuke girándose para mirarla.

—Son tan grandes y...

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—No te asustes, Mina, yo cuidaré de ti.

— ¿Lo prometes? —dijo ella con voz temblorosa. No se le había ocurrido pensar lo que implicaba hacer un viaje en camello. Al principio le había parecido algo exótico.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —Dijo Sasuke poniéndose justo detrás de ella y apoyando las manos en sus hombros, la mirada sombría por la preocupación—. Estás aterrorizada.

—No puedo soportar las alturas y estos animales tienen la grupa muy alta —contestó ella con tristeza.

—No hay otra forma de llegar a la tribu que vamos a visitar. De haberla, la tomaríamos —dijo él enmarcando el rostro de Sakura con sus manos.

—No pasa nada. Podré soportarlo —mintió.

—Eres muy valiente, Mina —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le acariciaba con el pulgar el labio tembloroso—. El coche está todavía aquí. Puedes regresar a casa si lo deseas.

Sakura hizo un brusco movimiento con la cabeza. Se había mostrado tan claramente dominante al decirle que lo acompañara que aquella concesión era toda una sorpresa.

— ¿Ya no querrás que venga más contigo?

—No quiero que sufras.

— ¿Cuánto dura el viaje? —preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Tres días hasta Zeina. Contando con el tiempo que me quedaré allí y el viaje de regreso, supongo que una semana y media es un cálculo muy optimista.

¡Una semana y media! No soportaba la idea de estar lejos de él tanto tiempo.

—Iré. ¿Puedo subir en el camello contigo?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y el beso que depositó en su mejilla suavemente dejaba ver su aprobación.

—Puedes aplastar la cara contra mi pecho y cerrar los ojos igual que haces en la cama.

Sakura se ruborizó. Era cierto que le gustaba dormir con la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, y con los brazos y las piernas sobre él, pero no se había dado cuenta de que él se hubiera percatado de ello. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mandíbula, sombreada por el turbante blanco que llevaba.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—De nada, esposa mía. Vamos, es hora de irnos.

Sakura sintió que el estómago se le revolvía cuando el camello dio el primer paso, pero mantuvo la vista al frente con gesto resuelto, decidida a superar el miedo. El horizonte infinito del desierto resultó ser un aliado tranquilizador y muy hermoso. Y lo cierto era que mientras su marido la ciñera por la cintura con fuerza todo iría bien.

Sin embargo, comprendía que ni siquiera él podría evitar el dolor en las nalgas que tenía. Se habían detenido en un oasis oculto en el desierto a pasar la noche y en ese momento descubrió cuánto le dolía el trasero. En cuanto llegaron, se excusó y se alejó de la vista de los hombres. Se dio prisa en satisfacer sus necesidades y después permaneció a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, frotándose la parte dolorida.

La risa de Sasuke hizo que girara en redondo, roja como un tomate. Su marido se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa en su aristocrático rostro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella bajando las manos y alejándose de él avergonzada.

Pero él la retuvo tomándola por la cintura y la ciñó contra su duro cuerpo. Ella retiró la cara. Sasuke la acarició con dulzura.

—No te enfades, Mina. Estaba preocupado al ver que no regresabas al campamento.

Un poco más calmada, y derritiéndose en sus brazos, decidió decir la verdad.

—Me duele.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel país, se sintió como una extraña que no estaba acostumbrada a las formas de vida de aquella gente exótica. Necesitaba que Sasuke la reconfortara. Lo que sintió en aquel momento fue algo totalmente inesperado. Sasuke deslizó las manos hasta su trasero y comenzó a masajearle la zona dolorida con suavidad.

—Te dolerá más antes de que se te pase del todo. Creo que decís eso en occidente.

Ella gruñó, demasiado aliviada para sonrojarse. Sus manos estaban haciendo magia con ella, pero sabía que si seguía, haría algo estúpido como pedirle que le hiciera el amor. Apoyándose en su pecho, retrocedió un paso con las piernas un poco temblorosas.

—Um... será mejor que regresemos o nos quedaremos sin cenar —dijo Sakura sin mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de que notara su ardiente deseo.

El suspiro decepcionado de Sasuke retumbó en el silencio de la noche.

—Tienes razón, Mina. Vamos. Te prometo que calmaré tus músculos doloridos esta noche, mi Sakura. No me gustaría que montar en camello te hubiera dejado tan dolorida que yo no pudiera montarte.

Sakura sintió que la cara le ardía por la turbación. El resto de los hombres la miraron y sonrieron comprensivos. Sakura se sentó junto a Sasuke sin hacerles caso. Él se sentó a la izquierda de ella pero tapándola ligeramente, en actitud protectora frente a miradas indiscretas. Sakura casi sonreía ante esa muestra de posesión, pero no le dijo nada. Aparte del hecho de que la aliviaba no tener que mirar a nadie en el estado en el que se encontraba, nunca deshonraría a Sasuke delante de los demás. En privado, se sentía libre para cuestionarle, pero su instinto le decía que sería una traición hacerlo en público.

No solo porque Sasuke fuera el jeque de un país en medio del desierto, en el que los hombres se mostraban sobreprotectores con sus mujeres aunque las respetasen y amasen. Era por él en sí. Era un hombre muy celoso de su privacidad, un hombre que se enfrentaba al mundo tras una máscara. Y su orgullo era un sentimiento estrictamente relacionado con esa naturaleza privada.

En Nueva Zelanda, cuando Sakura y su familia lo conocieron, había dejado paralizada a su familia, y había ocultado por completo el absoluto desprecio que sintió hacia sus maquinaciones. Y sin embargo, con ella había sido dulce, juguetón, bromista, y sobre todo, cariñoso.

Cuatro años después, Sakura comprendía que solo ella había visto al hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Había confiado en ella. Incluso en el presente, a veces se mostraba como realmente era, muy ocasionalmente, las veces en que se olvidaba del pasado.

Después de cenar, los hombres discutieron en la lengua de Zulheil. Era una lengua hermosa aunque ella todavía no la comprendía del todo.

— ¿Discutíais sobre la forma en que vamos a dormir? —preguntó a Sasuke cuando este se volvió hacia ella. El turbante ocultaba su mirada, pero aun así podía ver el campamento reflejado en sus ojos. Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con el calor del desierto.

—Sí. Hemos traído tiendas si quieres dormir en una.

—No, quiero ver las estrellas —respondió Sakura.

—Dormiremos apartados de los otros hombres —dijo Sasuke y su sonrisa dejaba ver que la respuesta de ella lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

— ¿Y no será eso un problema? —preguntó ella ruborizándose al recordar la promesa que le hiciera Sasuke antes.

—Ningún hombre dejaría que su esposa se acostara cerca de otros y que pudieran verla mientras duerme —contestó Sasuke alzando una ceja en un gesto muy aristocrático.

—Eso suena muy...

— ¿Primitivo? ¿Posesivo? Soy todo eso respecto a ti, Mina.

Y sus palabras le parecieron a Sakura las más adecuadas rodeados del desierto y con un cielo rebosante de relucientes estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Aquel hombre era un guerrero por el que ella había dado su vida, y sabía que siempre la protegería.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a discutir? —preguntó a continuación Sasuke al ver que Sakura guardaba silencio.

— ¿Cómo podría discutir con un hombre que me ha prometido un masaje?

Durante unos segundos, Sasuke pareció desconcertado. Solo fue un momento, pero lo suficiente. El deseo entre ambos era mutuo; un sentimiento vivo y palpable, cada vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos, a diferencia del amor que Sakura sentía.

-Creo que es hora de retirarnos -dijo Sasuke y, mientras hablaba, sus ojos refulgían con un fuego interior.

Al poco, se alejaron de los demás llevando con ellos los sacos de dormir. Sasuke rechazó los ofrecimientos de ayuda por parte de sus hombres diciendo que si no era capaz de prepararse un sitio para dormir en el desierto no era digno de ser su jeque. Sus hombres asintieron con solemnidad, complacidos con su jefe.

—Una cosa, Mina —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta noche no podrás hacer ruido. Ni un solo ruido, mi Sakura.

—Ni uno solo —prometió ella con voz apenas audible.

Sakura no hizo ruido cuando Sasuke la desnudó y después se desnudó él. Consiguió mantenerse en silencio cuando notó que él mantenía su promesa de relajarle los músculos. Incluso reprimió los gemidos de placer cuando Sasuke comenzó a chupar sus pezones hinchados al tiempo que su mano buscaba el rincón más oculto entre sus muslos.

Él continuó jugando con los pliegues húmedos hasta que vio que ella no podía aguantarlo más. Le mordió con más fuerza en un intento por controlar los gemidos. Finalmente y tras atormentarla durante lo que le habían parecido horas, Sasuke la tomó por las caderas y la penetró con un movimiento suave. Esa vez, Sakura enterró la cara en el cuello de Sasuke para ahogar los gemidos y apretó los dientes para ahogar los jadeos de satisfacción.

Tumbados con los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, permanecieron en esa posición hasta que la brisa de la noche se hizo más fresca. Sasuke se incorporó y subió la cremallera de los sacos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Sasuke ya estaba vestido, afortunadamente.

—Buenos días, Mina.

—Buenos días —contestó ella sentándose y restregándose los ojos.

—Te he dejado dormir todo lo posible, pero debemos partir en breve si queremos llegar al próximo oasis al atardecer —dijo Sasuke con aquella voz profunda suya tan sensual.

—No tardaré. Dame diez minutos.

—Diez minutos —contestó él dándole un beso.

Sakura lo vio alejarse entre la vegetación exuberante, ansiosa por que la tocara. Decidió que sería mejor dejar el deseo para más tarde y levantarse. El aire de la mañana era fresco, casi demasiado, al no haber salido aún el sol. Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Sakura quedó fascinada por la forma en que su marido guardaba en su interior la majestuosidad de su tierra.

Sasuke era el hielo y también podía ser el fuego. Desde que llegara a Zulheil, Sakura había experimentado ambas sensaciones. Cuatro años antes, nunca había visto el hielo. Tal vez solo había conocido parte del hombre. Cuatro años antes... cuatro años perdidos. De repente, ansiaba saber qué había vivido Sasuke en esos cuatro años perdidos. Lo ansiaba tanto que le dolía físicamente. Sasuke había rechazado todo intento por su parte de hablar del pasado, pero ella sabía que hasta que no lograran hablarlo, no encontrarían la paz.

-Mina, ¿estás lista? -la llamada de Sasuke la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su calidez fue como una flecha en su corazón. Necesitaba saberlo todo, pero no podía soportar la idea de romper la armonía reinante entre ambos cuando sacara el tema del pasado a colación.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —dijo ella saliendo de su escondite de hojas. Exceptuando la hierba aplastada, nada indicaba que hubieran pasado la noche en el suelo del desierto.

—No quiero matarte de hambre.

El eco de su voz la llenó por completo. Se alisó los pantalones con una inexplicable timidez.

Incorporándose de su postura apoyado contra el tronco de una palmera, Sasuke observó la postura molesta de Sakura con un inequívoco aire de posesión. A Sakura se le cortó la respiración. Cuando Sasuke alzó la vista, Sakura pensó que le faltaba muy poco para rogarle que la tomara allí mismo.

Sasuke la llamó haciéndole un gesto con el dedo.

Algo en su interior protestó por aquella forma tan arrogante de dirigirse a ella, pero por otro lado lo necesitaba con urgencia. En vez de abandonarse a la tentación, se apoyó una mano en la cadera y copió el gesto, con un atrevimiento que no parecía fuera de lugar.

Los dientes de Sasuke relucieron cuando este sonrió. Para sorpresa de Sakura, su marido respondió a la orden y se colocó frente a ella, tan cerca que sus pechos rozaban el torso de él cada vez que tomaba aire.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme, esposa mía?

Ya lo tenía donde quería y, sin embargo, no sabía qué decir.

La repentina timidez de Mina lo dejó realmente sorprendido. Acarició con un dedo la mejilla de ella y esta agachó la cabeza pero levantó su mano y la puso sobre la de él. Sasuke sonrió entonces y dobló un poco las rodillas para ponerse al mismo nivel que ella. Sakura quedó sorprendida y Sasuke comprobó entonces que la mirada de su esposa estaba ensombrecida por algo.

Sasuke se irguió, con todo su poder. Sabía que Sakura estaba ocultando algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -continuó

Sakura retiró la cabeza de un golpe. Cabellos color rubí danzaron en manos de Sasuke mientras que los ojos azules de Sakura mostraban la angustia que sentía al haber sido descubierta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy bien.

Pero aquella pequeña mentira no hizo sino aumentar la determinación por parte de Sasuke. Quería saber qué ocultaba su esposa. En lo que a Sakura se refería, Sasuke había aprendido que tenía que seguir sus instintos. Mina despertaba en él su lado más salvaje y primitivo, un lado que podía ser peligroso si no conseguía mantenerlo bajo control. Poseer a Mina por completo era el pago que su lado salvaje quería después de cuatro años de aprisionamiento.

—Soy tu marido. No me mientas. Respóndeme —dijo él tomándola de las manos. La última vez que le había ocultado algo, había sido cuando se marchó de su lado. Y casi lo había destrozado. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir una segunda vez.

—Llegaremos tarde —alegó ella.

—Esperarán —contestó él con voz ronca, consciente de su vulnerabilidad frente a ella.

-Este no es lugar -dijo ella poniéndole las manos en el pecho y empujándolo.

-Vas a responderme.

-Eres tan arrogante a veces que me dan ganas de gritar -dijo ella con los puños apretados.

La explosión casi lo hizo sonreír. Le encantaba el temperamento de Mina. Pero saber que estaba ocultándole algo frenó el intento. Su madre le había ocultado su enfermedad y el precio que había tenido que pagar fue que nunca pudo decirle adiós... o tal vez más cosas. El secreto de Mina podría costarle perder a su mujer.

—Simplemente voy por lo que quiero.

—Y yo también —dijo ella con fiereza—. Por eso regresé aquí, por ti.

—Y te quedarás —no pensaba darle otra opción—. ¿Acaso esta tierra primitiva está empezando a perder sus encantos?

—No, pero me estás volviendo loca con tantas preguntas.

—Respóndeme y no te preguntaré más.

La respuesta de Sasuke, totalmente lógica, la hizo apretar los dientes. Sus magníficos ojos azules lanzaban rayos contra él.

—Te lo contaré más tarde.

—Ahora —contestó él.

Sasuke seguía con las manos entre los cabellos de Sakura y así permaneció, manteniéndola a ella en su lugar también. Ella miró hacia otro lado. Luchaba por liberarse pero no podía escapar a ningún sitio en aquella vasta tierra que se extendía ante ellos. Frente a él, Sakura tomó conciencia de que estaba en desigualdad de condiciones.

—Te estás aprovechando de tu fuerza —dijo ella en tono acusador.

—Aprovecharé todo lo que tenga a mano —contestó él. Sabía que no la perdería, no podía hacerlo. Tenerla junto a él era tan necesario como el aire que respiraba.

Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. El silencio pesaba entre ellos, la estela de las palabras implacables de Sasuke aún palpable en el aire.

—¿Qué importa lo que estuviera pensando? —dijo Sakura, que se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo y él lo sabía. Consciente de su victoria, Sasuke endureció la expresión de su rostro.

—Me perteneces, Mina.

—Estaba pensando en el pasado —Sakura suspiró en señal de rendición.

—¿Y por qué piensas en ello?

—No puedo evitarlo, no cuando está presente entre nosotros -contestó ella con expresión seria y palabras apasionadas.

Tal y como Sakura había imaginado, la mención del pasado ensombreció la alegría de la mañana. Sasuke ya no sonreía, frente a ella estaba aquel guerrero del desierto de rasgos duros. No negó las palabras de ella, y el silenció cayó sobre ellos hasta que Sakura no lo pudo soportar más. Posó una mano sobre el brazo de Sasuke cuyos músculos se mostraban inflexibles.

—Cuatro años, Sasuke —continuó Sakura mostrando al desnudo sus emociones—. Hemos estado separados cuatro años y no quieres compartir conmigo ni lo más mínimo de lo que has vivido en ese tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó él con el rostro aún más ensombrecido.

La pregunta la dejó desconcertada. Esperaba una dura reprimenda o incluso frío rechazo. Por un momento, la sorpresa la dejó sin palabras, pero de pronto las ideas salieron a borbotones de su garganta.

—¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Todo! Ignorar lo que has vivido en estos años es como tener un agujero dentro de mí, un lugar en el que faltas tú.

—Fue tu elección.

—¡Pero ahora he hecho otra elección!

Por toda respuesta, Sasuke giró levemente la cara. —Por favor —rogó Sakura a continuación.

Sasuke la dejó en libertad entonces. Sorprendida, perdió un poco el equilibrio. Sasuke retrocedió un paso y la miró desde las sombras que planeaban sobre sus ojos.

—Fui objeto de un intento de asesinato por una organización terrorista cuando regresaba de Nueva Zelanda.

—¡No! ¿Te hicieron...?

—No les salió bien —Sasuke negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta que Sakura no se atrevía a formular. Se apoyó entonces en el tronco del árbol y Sakura sintió un aislamiento casi abrumador.

—¿Siguen activos?

—No. Contaban con el apoyo de un gobierno que fue derrocado hace dos años. El nuevo gobierno es amistoso y no apoyará grupos de ese tipo.

Sakura pensó que Sasuke estaba tratando de calmar el dolor de ella y eso le dio valor para continuar, aunque el tono gélido de su voz la ordenara mantenerse a distancia.

—¡Pero te ocurrió una vez!

—Sí, me consideraron débil y un objetivo fácil porque una mujer me había doblegado -contestó él. Un golpe brutal que debería haberla hecho retroceder.

Sakura quería gritar de agonía. Casi lo había perdido... Y en ese momento comprendió que su misión sería mil veces más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Tal vez incluso imposible. La noche anterior, había empezado a comprender hasta qué punto el honor y el orgullo de su marido estaban enraizados en su naturaleza privada. Su fuerza como líder, como guerrero, había sido cuestionada porque se había permitido sentir. Y no perdonaría a la mujer que había sido la causa del insulto.

La llamada de uno de los guías rompió el incómodo silencio.

Sasuke respondió sin quitar la vista de Sakura, la mirada inescrutable. Las sílabas sonaron bruscas y guturales, como si él también estuviera tratando de contener sus emociones.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Sakura asintió aún llena de asombro. Lo siguió hasta el campamento central no muy segura de su autocontrol. Le dio algo de comer y al ver que ella no se movía, se inclinó para decirle algo al oído.

—Come, Mina, o te pondré sobre las rodillas y te daré yo de comer.— Y lo creyó. Se apresuró a desayunar. Ella también tenía su orgullo.

Sasuke levantó a Sakura con cuidado y la ayudó a montar en el camello cuando terminó de desayunar. Era obvio que se estaba obligando a ingerir la comida pero él se mantuvo firme con ella: necesitaba comer si quería resistir el viaje a través del desierto. No permitiría que descuidase su alimentación.

A continuación montó él detrás de ella cuidando de no empujarla. Sakura se había mantenido en silencio desde que él le hubiera revelado lo del atentado terrorista. No le gustaba verla tan callada. Su Mina era una mujer apasionada, vivaz y llena de alegría. Era consciente de que su dureza con ella había provocado aquel distanciamiento. Le había hablado con ira, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ella de nuevo.

—Agárrate —dijo, en el momento en que el camello se levantaba, aunque no era necesario: la sujetaba fuertemente con su brazo. Nunca la dejaría caer, nunca dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

Ella se sujetó en el brazo de él pero se soltó en cuanto el camello se hubo levantado. El turbante blanco que llevaba permitía ocultar el rostro y aquello era muy frustrante para él. Necesitaba que hablara. Un jeque no necesitaba a nadie. Un hombre sería un necio si necesitara a una mujer que le había mostrado deslealtad. Lo que le ocurría era, simplemente, que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y a su voz. No era más que eso.

—¿Vas a estar enfurruñada todo el día? —preguntó Sasuke consciente de que estaba siendo injusto con ella, pero incapaz de detenerse. Quería que le plantara guerra, que sintiera algo en su interior, aunque fuera ira.

—No estoy enfurruñada —respondió ella con un toque de su acostumbrada pasión.

Algo en el interior de Sasuke que no quería reconocer se ablandó ante la respuesta. No estaba tan mal.

—Es mejor que sepas la verdad.

—¿Te refieres a que nunca volverás a dejar que me acerque a tu corazón?

La pregunta directa casi consiguió descolocarlo.

—Efectivamente. No volveré a ser un objetivo tan fácil por segunda vez.

—¿Objetivo? —repitió ella con voz apenas audible—. Esto no es una guerra.

—Es peor —contestó él arrugando la boca.

Tras el abandono por parte de Sakura, apenas si había logrado restablecerse. La había amado más que a los desiertos de su adorada tierra, pero había sido precisamente el carácter salvaje del desierto el que lo había ayudado a curar las heridas que la ruptura le había infligido.

—No quiero pelearme contigo.

Sus palabras lo calmaron un poco.

—Ahora me perteneces, mi Sakura. Para siempre. No hay razón para que nos peleemos otra vez —contestó Sasuke. No volvería a confiarle su corazón pero tampoco la dejaría marchar.

—Para siempre.—Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y se tragó las lágrimas. En otro tiempo se habría arrastrado sobre cristales rotos por escuchar algo así, pero ya no era suficiente. Estar unida para siempre con un Sasuke que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría no era suficiente.

Los obstáculos que se alzaban en su camino habían alcanzado proporciones increíbles.

Convencer a Sasuke de su lealtad hacia él no sería suficiente. Podría ser que la perdonara algún día por no haber luchado por su amor ante su familia, pero dudaba mucho que fuera fácil. Lo que se preguntaba Sakura era si podría perdonarla por el golpe que le había asestado a su orgullo de guerrero.

Y más aún: se preguntaba qué pasaría si hubiese un tercer golpe cuando le desvelara su secreto, el que le había roto el corazón cuando era una niña.

El pánico amenazaba con hacerle perder el control. ¡No podía dejar que nadie supiera que era ilegítima! Nadie humillaría a su esposo. Solo su familia lo sabía, y ellos valoraban demasiado su posición social para dejar que se supiera.

«¿Crees que tu príncipe se casaría con una chica que ni siquiera puede nombrar a su padre? Sigue soñando, hermanita».

Cuatro años antes, Sarah había hurgado en su punto débil y después le había arrojado sal. Sakura aún no se había recuperado de aquel golpe pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría aceptarla Sasuke, y mucho menos amarla, si sus padres adoptivos no lo habían hecho?

No podía creer que la ceremonia nupcial la hubiera abrumado tanto como para olvidar un detalle crucial que la convertía en la peor elección para él. Cuando solo tenía dieciocho años, había planeado decírselo... hasta que su hermana le había tirado a la cara cuáles serían las consecuencias. Había creído a su hermana y había guardado el doloroso secreto y después su familia lo había utilizado para hacerla desistir de su capricho.

—Tendrás que hablar conmigo —ordenó Sasuke sacándola de sus turbulentos pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió y dejó que la esperanza de su habilidad para infundir amor en aquel complejo hombre, inundara su corazón. La lucha sería más dura, ¿y qué? Casi había muerto en el intento de vivir lejos de él, así es que mientras hubiera la más mínima esperanza, mientras a su pantera le gustara hablar con ella, mientras siguiera tocándola con esa ansia devoradora, perseveraría.

Tal vez un día confiara en ella lo suficiente, la amara lo suficiente como para aceptarla por completo pero hasta entonces, guardaría el secreto que tan desesperadamente necesitaba compartir, la angustia que necesitaba vencer con ayuda de su amor incondicional.

—Dime —continuó Sasuke con tono calmado pero decidido.

—¿Qué?

—Dime exactamente lo que querían que hicieras. Mina —el enfado de Sasuke comenzaba a hacerse evidente—, te digo que el pasado es el pasado. Si no quieres pelear, no hablaremos de esto —dijo Sasuke moviéndose en el asiento para adaptarse a las riendas que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que obedecer ese decreto sin hacer preguntas? —espetó Sakura incapaz de dejar pasar una arrogante presunción como esa.

—Nadie se atreve a cuestionar las órdenes del jeque —dijo él después de un largo silencio.

—Eres mi marido.

—Pero tú no te comportas como la esposa sumisa, como deberías.

Su tono de voz se mantuvo neutral, tanto que Sakura casi pasó por alto la intención irónica. La estaba pinchando para hacerla saltar, pero su voz no era fría, como lo había sido en el oasis. Sakura decidió continuar con su búsqueda de la verdad a pesar de que Sasuke la hubiera perdonado ya por el dolor que le hubiera podido causar al recordarle el pasado. Sasuke siempre se iba a negar a hablar del pasado, y si ella no perseveraba nunca solucionarían el problema. Un hombre tan fuerte como él necesitaba una mujer que a veces cuestionara sus órdenes, no que se rindiera ante sus deseos sin luchar.

—Si lo que querías era sumisión, deberías haberte comprado una mascota para que te hiciera compañía—respondió ella pero evitó decir que una mujer sumisa lo habría aburrido a la semana de estar casados.

—No, Mina, no necesito una mascota. No cuando te tengo a ti para hacerme compañía —dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza.

Y al tiempo que lo decía, el brazo que la rodeaba por debajo del pecho cobró vida, acariciándola sin aparente movimiento.

—No —contestó ella con voz firme, aunque el deseo la estuviera recorriendo como lava ardiente.

Él deslizó la mano hasta presionarle el estómago. A continuación, y sin previo aviso, habló.

—Nos detuvimos en Bahrain a nuestro regreso, por asuntos diplomáticos. De camino desde el aeropuerto, mi coche quedó separado del resto de la corte entre dos camiones.

—¿Naruto?

—Yo no era la mejor de las compañías en ese momento —la tranquila respuesta de Sasuke profundizó más en la herida que ella ya sentía en el corazón—. Naruto iba en el coche de cabeza con dos guardaespaldas y otros dos iban en el coche que seguía al mío.

—¡Ibas solo! —exclamó Sakura levantando instintivamente sus manos de la silla y asiendo con fuerza las de él.

—Nunca estoy solo, Mina —sus palabras se parecían mucho a una queja. Incluso un jeque necesitaba intimidad a veces—. Mi conductor es un guardaespaldas bien entrenado.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después? —preguntó con el alma encogida ante la idea de que aquel incidente pudiera haberla privado de Sasuke para siempre.

Sasuke se inclinó y retiró el turbante de Sakura para poder hablarle al oído. Se alegró de que fueran a la cola de la caravana.

—Nos ocupamos de ellos —dijo él y su aroma varonil se extendió sobre ella, una experiencia que no quería dejar pasar.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —protestó Sakura disgustada por la forma en que Sasuke volvía a distanciarse.

—No hay mucho más que decir. Se trataba de fanáticos religiosos de una nación en guerra que querían acabar conmigo con sus propias manos, sin armas. Yo vencí a tres y mi guardaespaldas a otros dos —contestó él acariciándole el cuello, un gesto tan familiar ya que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—¿Y los otros guardias se ocuparon del resto cuando lograron pasar a los camiones?

—Tienes la piel demasiado clara —dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema y retirándose de ella.

—Tal vez me ponga morena —replicó ella.

—Ya hemos tenido bastante de esta conversación. Hablaremos de otras cosas.

Sakura podría habérselo discutido, pero Sasuke ya había dicho bastantes cosas sobre su vida desde que se negara la primera vez. No debía presionar demasiado.

—De acuerdo.

—No te creo —dijo él con un tono tremendamente varonil.

—¡Maldito seas! —dijo ella recuperando el tono de broma que tuvieran antes de las revelaciones en el oasis. Sakura necesitaba sentir que Sasuke se sentía feliz, que había esperanza en su risa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él.

—Hace un día precioso. Un día para estar feliz —contestó ella pensando que se refería a la reciente discusión.

—Me refería a cómo se encuentra tu precioso trasero.

—Compórtate -le dijo ella dándole un codazo.

Ya no quedaba rastro del tono helado. Al contrario, el fuego de la pasión los rodeaba. Sakura se tragó agridulces lágrimas de alegría. Ya no habría más dolor en aquel día glorioso. Fingiría que el mundo era perfecto y que el hombre que la sujetaba con tanto cariño también la amaba.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Sakura no podía seguir fingiendo que no le pasaba nada, no cuando tenía el corazón a punto de quebrarse por el peso.

—¿Te parece bien que me retire temprano esta noche? —le preguntó a Sasuke. La luz de la lumbre que tan romántica le había parecido la noche anterior, en ese momento le estaba provocando escozor en los ojos.

—¿No quieres quedarte? —preguntó él mirándola por encima del hombro desde su posición protectora ligeramente delante de ella.

—Estoy cansada. Esto es nuevo para mí —confesó ocultando así una verdad detrás de otra.

Su marido se movió hasta situarse junto a ella. Entonces, para su sorpresa, la empujó para que se sentara como él. Sasuke raramente la tocaba en público. Ella aún no había encontrado el valor para preguntarle si se debía a que no quería hacerlo, o a la circunspección que requería su posición.

—Lo siento, Mina. Nunca te quejas y por eso se me olvida que este viaje debe estar siendo muy duro para ti —dijo él Y sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como una lluvia fresca de caricias.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y se dio cuenta de que parte de su dolor interno había desaparecido.

_Él la abrazaba como si realmente le importara._

—¿Se supone que tengo que quedarme porque soy tu mujer?

El brazo musculoso de Sasuke se tensó alrededor de ella al empujarla un poco más cerca de él, eliminando de esa forma cualquier pequeño resquicio que pudiera haber entre sus cuerpos.

—Tu inteligencia es una de las razones por las que eres mi esposa —murmuró—. Mi pueblo juzga a todos los que no son de aquí. Es un fallo nuestro y al mismo tiempo es algo tan característico de Zulheil que puede que sea nuestro sello personal. Nos cuesta confiar.

Sakura lo había sabido desde el día que lo conoció.

—Y aun así, ellos te han aceptado porque eres la mujer que yo he elegido como esposa —continuó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos—, y tú recibirás por su parte obediencia, y el respeto que recibas estará determinado por un montón de cosas, entre ellas tu habilidad para soportar la dureza de esta tierra.

Sakura comprendió lo que él trataba de decirle tan indirectamente. El honor de su esposo estaba profundamente unido al suyo, un frágil vínculo que podría hacerse pedazos como ya había ocurrido una vez y alejar para siempre la relación que apenas acababa de reencontrar.

—Me quedaré.

El respondió rozándole brevemente la mejilla con su mano libre y sin dejar de mirarla de una manera fiera que a ella le parecía orgullo. Sakura tragó con dificultad. Al desviar la vista, observó las sombras mágicas que las llamas oscilantes creaban en el rostro de Sasuke. Tenía un rostro hermoso y peligroso a la vez. Un pantera descansando momentáneamente.

**Un guerrero descansando entre su gente.**

* * *

**¡BOOM CHAKALAKA!**

**¡Hola gente sensualona del internet! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero que de verdad me perdonen por haber tardado tanto, pero en serio la universidad no me deja vida, sin contar las preocupaciones de que me llegue a quedar una materia (Me estoy esforzando duro para que eso no suceda).**

**Ahora, ¿Cuántas veces quisieron golpear a Sasuke esta vez? Vamos, no sean tímidas y díganme, admito que muchas veces tragaba un gruñido de desaprobación y tuve que parar debido al coraje. Ese complejo de Christian Grey me tiene al borde, si yo fuera Sakura créanme que ya hubiera sufrido un colapso nervioso.**

**De todas formas, les aseguro que todavía nos falta pasar muchas, muchas rabietas.**

**¡No crean que no leo sus Reviews! Pero vivo en Venezuela y aquí el internet es una completa mi***a y a veces se me hace difícil responder—Incluso, estaré con los dedos cruzados para ver si este capítulo podrá subirse hoy—, de todas formas quiero que sepan que leerlos me alegran la semana y me dan muchos ánimos.**

**Antes de irme, les diré que tengo dos ideas para dos historias—obvio :v — ambas SS. Una más relajada que otra, debo decir. Por mi página de Facebook estaré publicando esas ideas(Si, por fin publicare algo xd ). **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**PD: Facebook: MariiBravo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro. **

**Advertencia:**** Contiene Lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Cuando Sasuke regresó de hacerle una consulta de último momento a uno de los guías, Mina estaba encogida en su lecho y medio dormida. Una sensación de ternura lo invadió. Parecía muy pequeña y frágil, pero al mismo tiempo podía hacerle sentir muy intensamente. Demasiado. En medio de la noche se despertó y se incorporó de pronto. Sasuke casi podía oler el miedo que la invadía. Se levantó y le hizo volver a tumbarse entre sus brazos.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó volviéndose ciegamente hacia él.

—Estoy aquí, Mina —dijo tomándole las manos y abrazándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Sasuke—repitió ella con voz apenas audible esta vez, pero no con menos angustia que antes. Se agarró a sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos.

—Sssh. Estás a salvo, mi Sakura —la reconfortó él acariciándole la espalda. Como siguiera temblando, la tumbó de espaldas y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Parte de la tensión pareció desaparecer al sentir el peso de él contra ella—. ¿Mina?

—Te hicieron daño.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Los hombres de los camiones. Pensé que ellos te separaban de mí.

—Estoy a salvo —contestó él. No se le había ocurrido que su revelación pudiera tener un efecto tan potente—. No lo consiguieron. No me has perdido —la miró y como ella pareciera no estar de acuerdo, la apretó ligeramente—. No quiero que te preocupes por esas cosas.

Entre los brazos de Sasuke, pareció que los miedos de Sakura comenzaban a disiparse.

—Lo intentaré. Seguramente lo he soñado porque estaba cansada.

—No volveremos a hablar de ello nunca más.

—Espera…

—Está decidido. Puedes enfurruñarte si quieres, pero no volveremos a hablar de ello.

—No puedes decidirlo tú solo —dijo ella.

—Sí que puedo —contestó él con tono neutral, aunque con determinación férrea.

Despierta, volvió a pensar en la pesadilla. Al contrario que en ella, los asesinos reales no habían conseguido su objetivo, pero habían roto la conexión entre Sasuke y ella; habían hecho trizas cualquier resto de lazo que pudiera quedar después de que ella lo abandonara.

_**El orgullo de un hombre era algo muy frágil.**_

_**El orgullo de un guerrero era su arma más poderosa.**_

_**El orgullo de un jeque era el pilar sobre el que se cimentaba el honor de un pueblo.**_

En la persona de Sasuke se juntaban los tres y ella tenía que aprender a tratar con ello.

—Vamos a acabar lo que empezamos anoche.

—No. No quiero que nada te perturbe —dijo Sasuke. Aunque no le sorprendía la testarudez de Mina, su intención primordial era protegerla. Cada vez que recordaba la forma en que la había visto temblar de miedo la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Soy mayor. Puedo soportarlo.

—No —no permitiría que se hiciera daño.

— ¡Sasuke! No hagas eso. Mantenerme en la ignorancia no es una manera de protegerme —protestó Sakura rígida por la frustración que sentía—. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

—Tal vez no —contestó Sasuke sorprendido de que Sakura hubiera comprendido sus motivos.

—Entonces los asesinos...

—Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber, Mina. Lo sabes —dijo él sintiendo de nuevo el dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura tras un pequeño silencio.

Incapaz de soportar que Sakura sufriera, la estrechó contra su pecho con más fuerza y le contó historias del desierto y de su pueblo, y tras un rato, volvió a sonreír.

El cuarto día de viaje por la mañana se dirigieron hacia la pequeña ciudad industrial de Zeina. A pesar de su carácter funcional, el diseño de los edificios de hormigón y acero seguía unas líneas suaves. Para la sorpresa de Sakura, pasaron la ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar donde se arracimaban montones de tiendas de colores sobre la arena del desierto.

—Bienvenida a Zeina —susurró Sasuke a su oído.

—Pensé que Zeina era eso de ahí atrás —dijo ella volviendo la cabeza para indicar la ciudad que acababan de dejar atrás.

—Eso es parte de Zeina, pero esto es el corazón.

—No hay casas, solo tiendas —dijo ella en voz alta.

—Sasori y su gente lo prefieren así. Y mientras ellos sean felices, yo no tengo nada que objetar.

—Supongo que la mayoría trabajará en el sector industrial; ¿cómo lo hacen aquí?

—Hay camellos para aquellos que prefieren vivir a la antigua usanza y también vehículos todoterreno —dijo Sasuke riendo.

— ¿Y por qué no hemos venido en uno?

—Algunas zonas que hemos atravesado son demasiado sinuosas incluso para esos vehículos. Además, hacen mucho daño a los delicados ecosistemas del desierto. Pero, para cubrir la distancia que los separa de las fábricas son muy útiles —explicó—. Puede que la gente de Sasori sea gente chapada a la antigua, pero también son eminentemente prácticos. ¿Ves esas tiendas azules?

—Hay bastantes.

—Parecen iguales a las otras, pero mira más atentamente.

— ¡No se mecen con el viento! ¿De qué están hechas? ¿Plástico?

—Son de un tejido muy resistente creado por nuestros ingenieros -explicó Sasuke—. Hay una por cada cuatro familias para uso sanitario.

—Muy ingenioso —dijo Sakura impresionada por la forma tan creativa en que lo nuevo y lo antiguo se mezclaba.

—Sasori lo es.

Poco después conoció al intrigante Sasori. Era un hombre enorme como un oso, con una barba cuidadosamente recortada, pero su cálida sonrisa hacía desaparecer su aspecto amenazador.

—Bienvenidos —dijo saludando a la comitiva y haciéndolos pasar a su enorme tienda—. Sentaos, por favor.

—Gracias —Sakura sonrió y se sentó sobre uno de los lujosos cojines que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

—Te prohíbo que le sonrías a este hombre.

Sakura miró a su marido desconcertada.

— ¿Acabas de prohibirme que le sonría al hombre que nos hospeda en su casa?

La sutil reprimenda hizo que Sasuke curvara los labios en una inexplicable sonrisa y Sasori aulló de risa. Sakura miró de hito en hito a ambos, consciente de que se había perdido algo. Al ver que Sasuke seguía sonriendo con un brillo de niño travieso en los ojos y que Sasori seguía riendo a carcajadas, levantó las manos.

—Estáis locos los dos.

—No, no —respondió Sasori cuyos hombros seguían temblando de risa—. Lo que le pasa a este es que teme mi poder con las mujeres.

Intrigada, Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke en busca de explicación, pero él sólo sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó en seguir la conversación que no podía ser en inglés, ya que su anfitrión no tenía la fluidez necesaria para captar las pequeñas sutilezas del lenguaje.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Sasori frustrado por ello.

—Oh, por favor, no digas eso —respondió ella—. Esta es su tierra. Soy yo la que debería aprender tu idioma, y para ello, será mejor que esté rodeada de gente que lo hable.

El hombretón pareció aliviado. Sasuke apretó ligeramente las manos de Sakura en señal de agradecimiento. Su mano cálida y fuerte representaba gran parte de lo que él era.

—Es suficiente —anunció Sasori en inglés—. Sería un anfitrión horrible si prolongara esta conversación sin haberos dado la oportunidad siquiera de cambiaros esas ropas polvorientas del viaje —y diciendo esto descruzó las piernas y se levantó con una agilidad asombrosa para un hombre de su tamaño.

—Terrible —admitió Sasuke, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría mientras seguía el ejemplo del otro hombre.

—Vuestra tienda debería ser mayor. Os dejaría la mía pero tu marido no quiere que lo trate como a un miembro de la realeza —dijo Sasori haciendo gestos a Sasuke por encima de la cabeza de Sakura. La pobre estaba acorralada entre los dos hombres.

—Si me metiera en esa caverna que llamas tienda la gente no se acercaría a mí tan dispuesta como lo hace cuando estoy en una tienda más parecida a las de tu pueblo —dijo Sasuke, y sin dejar de caminar, alargó el brazo para colocarle a Sakura el turbante para que la protegiera del sol—. Contigo es diferente. Te conocen desde siempre.

—Este —dijo señalando hacia una tienda de color pardo—, será vuestro hogar durante los próximos tres o cuatro días.

A pesar del aspecto externo un tanto feo, el interior estaba decorado con gran belleza. Los cojines multicolor que había repartidos por doquier y los adornos colgantes de seda hacían brillar la estancia. Encantada, Sakura asomó la cabeza entre los cortinajes que servían para separar la habitación en dos partes y descubrió un suntuoso dormitorio.

—Gracias. Es maravilloso —exclamó ella ofreciéndole una de sus radiantes sonrisas a Sasori. Este pareció desconcertado.

—Ya puedes irte —dijo Sasuke con una mueca—. Tengo que hablar con mi esposa de las sonrisas que va regalando tan fácilmente.

Sasori se rió y se marchó a continuación, pero no antes de guiñarle a Sakura un ojo. Ella corrió entonces hacia su marido para darle un beso.

— ¿Por qué me prohibiste que le sonriera a tu amigo?

—Porque gusta mucho a las mujeres. Es un provocador —contestó él con tranquilidad.

—A mí me parece que es muy gentil.

Era extraño ver a su marido de un humor tan juguetón y tenía toda la intención de disfrutar de ello al máximo.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó él tomándola en brazos hasta que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de él. ,

—Mmm —Sakura se ancló al cuerpo de Sasuke con brazos y piernas—. Pero creo que tú lo eres más.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era puramente varonil. La recompensa que recibió por su sinceridad fue un cálido beso.

Cenaron en la tienda de Sasori con este y otros miembros del campamento. A Sakura le gustaba ver a su jeque entre la gente del pueblo. Estaba magnífico.

Era un hombre que gozaba de un poderoso carisma, brillante y muy seductor.

— ¿Están a tu gusto los aposentos? —preguntó Sasori.

Sakura tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirar a su marido, consciente de que en ese momento Sasuke la miraría. La forma en que siempre la tenía presente, incluso en medio de una ruidosa cena, la llenó de ternura.

—Es preciosa. Gracias —sonrió—. Se me ha prohibido sonreírte porque gustas mucho a las mujeres.

—Es una maldición que tengo que soportar —dijo él acariciándose la barba—.Hace que encontrar una esposa sea tarea difícil.

— ¿Difícil? —preguntó Sakura, que creía haber entendido mal.

—Sí —dijo él con aspecto compungido—. ¿Cómo podría un hombre elegir una sabrosa fruta cuando todos los días se encuentra ante un huerto lleno?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reír ante la audacia de aquel hombre. No había duda de que él y Sasuke eran amigos. Justo en ese momento, su marido la tomó de la mano. Aunque le estaba hablando a alguien, era indiscutible que quería que también ella le prestara atención. Sabía que no estaba preocupado por Sasori y las mujeres, y fue por eso por lo que su movimiento tan posesivo la sorprendió.

—Es como un niño, incapaz de compartirte —dijo Sasori y en ese momento se inclinó hacia ella—. En eso tiene razón.

Sakura ignoró lo último y se concentró en lo primero que le había dicho. Sasuke no quería compartirla con nadie... a veces. Le gustaba que se relacionara con la gente y tuviera amigas como Hinata. Sin embargo, parecía querer tenerla siempre cerca.

Lo que no sabía era si la quería tener cerca porque la necesitaba, o porque no confiaba en ella y por eso no la quería perder de vista.

—Hoy, tengo la intención de visitar varias minas de Rosa de Zulheil —dijo Sasuke tumbándose tras dar por terminado el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. El poder y la belleza de su impresionante musculatura dejó a Sakura sin aliento—. Será necesario un largo camino sobre un camello, así es que desafortunadamente no me acompañarás.

—Tal vez la próxima vez. Cuando volvamos a casa, me enseñarás a montar en esas bestias —dijo ella haciendo una mueca de decepción.

—Lo haré, Mina —dijo él—. Mientras estés aquí, a lo mejor deseas... no sé la palabra, pero sería bueno si caminaras entre el pueblo.

— ¿Quieres que me mezcle?

—Sí. Especialmente con las mujeres. Aquí, en el desierto, tienden a ser más tímidas que en las ciudades.

— ¿Entonces quieres que hable con ellas y me asegure de que se encuentran bien?

—Tú eres una mujer y eres muy amistosa, sobre todo si sigues sonriendo a destajo —dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. Su tono era de regañina, pero su expresión era de aprobación—. La mayoría de los ciudadanos de Zeina tratarán de venir a conocernos. Así fortalecemos los lazos que unen a los distintos pueblos del país. Los hombres suelen querer hablar conmigo pero las mujeres se encuentran mejor contigo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior súbitamente indecisa, sobre todo al ver que el cuerpo relajado de Sasuke se tensaba.

-¿No te apetece hacerlo?

—Oh, sí. Es solo que... ¿crees que podré hacerlo? No soy más que una mujer normal. ¿Tu pueblo se acercará a hablar conmigo?

—Ah, Mina —dijo Sasuke tomándola en sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza—.Eres mi esposa y ellos ya te han aceptado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé. Tendrás que confiar en tu esposo y hacer lo que dice.

—A sus órdenes, mi Capitán -dijo ella adoptando una expresión cómica que le hizo sonreír y besarla.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sasuke salía a lomos de su camello a recorrer el desierto y ella se dirigió hacia el centro del campamento.

No regresó hasta el atardecer. Tras un aseo rápido para quitarse el polvo del día, se puso una falda hasta los pies a juego con un hermoso corpiño cosido con hilos de oro y se dejó caer en unos de los divanes a esperar a su marido.

De nuevo, Sasuke se la encontró dormida, pero esta vez tenía que despertarla para satisfacer, no deseo carnal, sino algo más peligroso.

—Despierta, mi Sakura —dijo con voz áspera.

—Sasuke —dijo ella sonriendo y abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida—. ¿Cuándo has regresado?

—Hace unos cuarenta minutos. Ahora tienes que levantarte para que podamos cenar —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella para que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos.

El hecho de haber pasado el día lejos de ella por primera vez desde su boda había hecho aflorar un dolor ya viejo pero intenso, que se mofaba de él por fingir que no la necesitaba. Cuando lo cierto era que la necesitaba más de lo que ella jamás lo necesitaría a él.

— ¿Con Sasori?

—No —dijo él acariciándole el pelo que le caía sobre la cara—. Solos tú y yo. Mañana cenaremos con todo el mundo.

—No te vayas. Te he echado mucho de menos —dijo ella cuando Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse.

— ¿De veras, Mina? —y al decirlo no pudo evitar el sesgo irónico de su voz. La necesitaba, pero nunca se lo diría.

—Sí. Te he estado esperando todo el día —dijo ella mirándolo con dulzura.

—Muéstrame cuánto me has echado de menos, Mina. Muéstramelo —y la oprimió contra su pecho con fuerza, insatisfecho.

La desnudó tan rápidamente que Sakura ahogó un grito, pero no protestó. Sasuke la tumbó sobre la gruesa alfombra, loco de deseo al ver el contraste entre el color cremoso de su piel desnuda y la mata de cabello rojo fuego. Era como una fantasía pagana, un sueño hecho para volver locos a los hombres.

Rodeándole el cuello con la mano, la besó; la necesitaba. Saboreó todos y cada uno de los rincones de su boca mientras su mano libre recorría el cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar al montículo de los pechos. Entonces interrumpió el beso y se inclinó para chupar el pezón duro.

Sakura perdió todo control bajo él y sus manos se enredaron en el cabello negro de Sasuke.

—Por favor... oh, sí...

Los sonidos entrecortados lo animaron a seguir. Le separó con suavidad las piernas con ayuda de la rodilla y se colocó entre ellas, exponiéndola a él. Apoyado en una mano, alzó la cabeza y la observó mientras con la otra mano le recorría el estómago y proseguía su camino hacia partes más íntimas. Sakura entreabrió los labios y lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de pasión en el momento en que los dedos de Sasuke localizaban su centro húmedo.

Le levantó las piernas para tener acceso más directo a sus secretos ocultos. Sakura gimió al contacto pero eso no era suficiente para Sasuke. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba que Mina se rindiera ante él. Necesitaba que ella también lo necesitara a él, que lo amara tanto que nunca jamás volviera a alejarse de él.

Sasuke introdujo un dedo entre las piernas de Sakura y el cuerpo de esta dio un salto, la piel se le humedeció mientras él agachaba la cabeza y le lamía un pezón. Sakura tensó los músculos de modo que el dedo de Sasuke quedó íntimamente aprisionado en su interior. Tuvo que meterse un puño en la boca para ahogar los gritos de placer y, en ese momento, Sasuke retiró la mano, se quitó los pantalones y la penetró.

Incapaz de controlar los espasmos que la sobrecogían, se abrazó a él y le mordió el hombro para silenciar los gemidos.

A Sasuke le agradaba que lo hiciera. Mina estaba a punto de llegar a su límite pero él no quería rendirse aún. Apretando las caderas empujó con más fuerza, más rapidez. La estaba marcando.

—Eres mía, Mina. Solo mía.

Solo cuando Mina perdió finalmente la batalla por controlar el grito de placer y este recorrió el aire de la noche, Sasuke se dejó caer al vacío.

Sakura se enteró de la relación existente entre ambos hombres durante la última cena que compartieron con Sasori.

—Sasuke pasó un tiempo en cada una de las doce tribus cuando cumplió los doce años. De esa forma aprendió la forma de vida de su pueblo.

Sakura pensó que la experiencia debió haber sido extremadamente solitaria.

Habría vivido como uno de ellos pero teniendo siempre en cuenta que en un futuro se convertiría en su líder, lo que lo separaría del resto.

-Llegó a Zeina con quince años y nos hicimos amigos -continuó Sasori.

Las palabras de Sasori eran sencillas, pero Sakura notó que sus sentimientos eran muy profundos. Su esposo no confiaba en los demás a la ligera, y cuando alguien traicionaba su confianza...

—Y habéis sido amigos hasta ahora —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, tratando de no pensar en la aprensión que le atenazaba la garganta.

—Es mi amigo —asintió Sasori—, pero también es el jeque. Asegúrate de que es para ti un marido, no un jeque.

El consejo le recordó los pensamientos que había tenido hacía no mucho tiempo. Sabía que Sasuke necesitaba libertad para desprenderse de la carga que significaba ser el jeque, aunque solo fuera durante un par de horas al día. Algo fácil de decir pero difícil de llevar a la práctica.

Aquella noche, Sakura se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el edredón de seda y observó a Sasuke mientras se desnudaba a la cálida luz de las lámparas. Se giró entonces y la llamó con un gesto de lo más aristocrático. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia él: sabía lo que quería aunque no hubieran mediado una palabra. Comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa dejando al descubierto su bello cuerpo, un cuerpo que ardía bajo el leve contacto de ella.

—Serías una esclava perfecta en un harén —comentó él.

—Me parece que el ambiente de este territorio primitivo no te hace ningún bien —dijo ella mordiéndole en la espalda.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes de la respuesta de Sakura. Esta retrocedió cuando Sasuke sólo llevaba encima los calzones blancos y ligeros. Para su asombro, se los quitó sin dejar de mirarla. No era que nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo antes, era simplemente que antes él nunca había actuado de una forma tan agresiva sexualmente. Ni cuando le había hecho el amor lleno de furia la noche anterior había sido tan... insultante.

Era un guerrero fornido que controlaba su fuerza por su mujer. Sabía que Sasuke nunca le haría daño físico, lo que hacía más atractiva su masculinidad. Entreabriendo los labios por el deseo que sentía, alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, entre las sombras que se formaban en la habitación débilmente iluminada.

—Tienes demasiada ropa encima para ser una esclava de harén —murmuró él y, sacándole el camisón por la cabeza, la dejó completamente desnuda.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las mujeres? -consiguió articular Sakura, aunque tenía la garganta seca por la necesidad y sus pensamientos eran como una madeja embrollada.

-¿Mmm? -dijo él acariciándole el cuello.

Sakura se había dado cuenta de que esa caricia era la favorita de Sasuke como preludio a una noche de amor, además de ser un gesto afectuoso.

— ¿Ellas tienen harenes?

— ¿Quieres tener un harén, Mina? —preguntó él mirando sus ojos sonrientes.

Mina frunció el ceño como si lo estuviera considerando en serio y él la apretó con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creo que podré arreglármelas con uno solo cada vez—dijo finalmente.

—Solo me tendrás a mí —dijo él con un gruñido. Sakura sonrió y sin pararse a pensar dijo:

—Por supuesto. Tú eres el único a quien amo.

Sasuke se puso rígido como una roca. Sakura deseó poder retroceder en el tiempo y evitar su apresurada declaración. Sasuke no estaba preparado aún; ella lo sabía, pero sus palabras estaban tan enraizadas en su corazón que se le habían escapado antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—No es necesario que me digas esas cosas —dijo él, que se había vuelto de pronto frío como el hielo.

—Lo he dicho en serio. Te amo —no había vuelta atrás. Tuvo que olvidar su orgullo y mirándolo, le rogó en silencio que la creyera.

—No puedes amarme —dijo Sasuke cuyos ojos se habían vuelto negros a la luz de las lámparas.

— ¿Y cómo puedo hacer que creas que sí te amo? —dijo ella sintiendo profundamente que la alegría y la risa hubieran desaparecido.

Era tarde.

**Cuatro años tarde.**

En el pasado, la había engañado con su forma de controlar sus sentimientos haciéndola creer que simplemente no eran tan profundos como los de ella. Pero esta vez, aunque demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta de que le había entregado su corazón de guerrero y ella lo había tirado ignorando lo que verdaderamente significaba para él.

¿Cómo podía creerla después de semejante traición?

Cuando la besó, ella se dejó llevar por el abrazo, tragándose las lágrimas. Sasuke jugaba con ella como si fuera un instrumento bien afinado, arrancándole notas de placer, pero no le daba su corazón en sus encuentros.

Cuando Sakura se despertó Sasuke no estaba. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, sus caricias mañaneras, su cuerpo encajando con el de ella de una manera que nunca creyó posible entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente y corrió al cuarto de baño cuando los recuerdos amenazaban con hacerla llorar. Estaba buscando un sujetador cuando la tienda se abrió a su espalda y una brisa cálida le rozó la piel. Temerosa, se giró y miró por encima del hombro.

—Oh —dijo visiblemente aliviada.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? —preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja. La puerta de la tienda se cerró tras él ocultando la incipiente claridad del día.

Sakura se sonrojó. Nadie se atrevería a entrar en esa tienda sin permiso expreso del jeque.

—Es solo que no me acostumbro a que estas tiendas estén tan abiertas -respondió ella y con un escalofrío se giró y tomó el sujetador.

—Déjalo.

La orden brusca e inesperada de Sasuke la sorprendió haciendo que la prenda de encaje y raso cayera al suelo. La sensación del pecho desnudo de Sasuke contra su espalda la sorprendió aún más. Cuando entró estaba completamente vestido y le había vuelto la espalda hacía solo unos segundos. A diferencia de la noche anterior, sus manos se mostraban impacientes mientras abrazaban sus pechos y jugueteaban con sus pezones. Sakura no podía escapar. Sasuke se estaba mostrando un poco brusco y muy posesivo.

Deslizó una mano bajo su falda, e introdujo un dedo entre los muslos de Sakura mientras continuaba acariciándole el pecho con la otra mano.

—Estás preparada —dijo él con una voz profunda que traslucía satisfacción, como si estuviera muy complacido ante la reacción de Sakura.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le quitó la falda dejando el trasero al descubierto. Demasiado ansiosa para sentirse turbada, le apretó los muslos a Sasuke cuando este le rodeó las caderas con las manos y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él haciéndola deslizarse sobre su miembro tan lentamente que creyó que iba a volverse loca.

-Sasuke, sí, sí —gimió—. Oh, sí.

A juzgar por la manera en que Sasuke gemía igualmente y le daba lo que ella quería, Sakura sabía que a él le gustaba verla ansiosa, le gustaba la forma en que lo animaba a ir más rápido. Sakura alcanzó el orgasmo con una fuerza atroz. Sabía que lo había arrastrado a él con ella, y sus jadeos se habían unido.

Después, la sostuvo en el regazo, sus cuerpos aún unidos. Ella levantó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro firme de él tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Vaya!

Sasuke rió entre dientes y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¿No ha sido demasiado rápido? Creía que a las mujeres os gustaba ir despacio.

Su tono era de absoluta provocación, instándola a negarle que hubiera ardido como una hoguera entre sus brazos.

—Eres un provocador terrible, pero estoy demasiado saciada para ponerme a discutir contigo.

—Así es que esto es lo que tengo que hacer para que me des la razón en todo —dijo él riendo—. Resultará agotador.

Sakura también rió.

Sasuke cerró las manos sobre los pechos de ella a modo de caricia final antes de retirarse de mala gana.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para marchar, mi Sakura. Es hora de volver a casa.

Justo antes de salir de la tienda, Sakura inspiró profundamente y le puso la mano en el brazo musculoso. Sasuke le ofreció una sonrisa indulgente, disfrutando aún de los efectos del sexo matutino.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te prometo que jugaremos más cuando lleguemos a casa.

La provocación la hizo sonrojarse. Era como si la noche anterior nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Su marido había regresado. Pero eso no era suficiente. Si le dejaba a Sasuke negar el amor que ella sentía por él, entonces esa vida a medias sería lo único que lograría de él. Y estaba cansada de no ser nunca lo suficientemente buena.

—Si sigues abriendo así los ojos, estallarán —dijo Sasuke pasándole un dedo por los labios.

—Lo dije en serio. Te amo.

El rostro de Sasuke sufrió un cambio repentino: ya no era abierto y juguetón sino totalmente reservado.

—Tenemos que irnos —y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Sakura sintió que una hoja afilada le rasgaba el interior. Le dolía que no reconociera que lo amaba pero merecía la pena luchar si con ello conseguía recuperar lo que había perdido por culpa de su ingenuidad.

Sasuke esperó a Sakura fuera de la tienda controlando sus emociones para que nadie pudiera notarlas en su rostro. No estaría bien que su pueblo viera que su jeque era un ser atribulado.

¿Por qué Sakurahabía hecho algo así? ¿Acaso pensaba que podría controlarlo por el simple hecho de declararle su amor? Era muy fácil decir las cosas y... romper promesas. El le había ofrecido su corazón y su alma cuatro años atrás y ella lo había rechazado como si fuera algo sin valor después de haberle prometido amor eterno. Aunque él nunca dejaría que ella lo supiera, el golpe sufrido aún le dolía.

Una parte de él quería creerla cuando esta le decía que ya no era la niña asustada que se había rendido al sentirse presionada, sino una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por él aunque estuviera furioso. Sin embargo, Sasuke se negaba a escuchar esa voz. Su corazón tenía abierta la herida aún y no podía creer el compromiso que Sakura defendía.

Solo a fuerza de voluntad había conseguido ocultarle esa parte de él que había quedado fascinada por ella. Le sorprendía lo cerca que había estado de entregarle de nuevo su corazón, aun cuando era evidente que ella no confiaba en él.

* * *

**¡Alto al fuego!**

**Sé que merezco un castigo por haber durado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, soy una basura, lo sé. Pero la universidad no me había dejado tiempo y cuando por fin salí de vacaciones tome un tiempo para mí y descansar mi mente.**

**No crean que me había olvidado de ustedes, pero todos necesitamos un tiempo solo para nosotros… Aunque igual tome unas horitas para hacer un Drabble en celebración del mes SS, si quieren leerlo está en mi perfil y se llama: Mientras despiertas. **

**Ahora, tomando el tema del fic... Solo diré que ¡Quiero golpear a Sasuke hasta que reaccione! **

**Espero que me comprendan y espero subir el próximo capítulo próximo Domingo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-Sama y la historia tampoco, es una adaptación de un libro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron para Sakura una verdadera pesadilla.

Sasuke se había alejado de ella tanto que estaba asustada. No importaba lo que intentara, bromas, enfado, ruegos, sexo, él no se inmutaba. La confianza en sí misma de Sakura se veía amenazada por la fuerza de voluntad de Sasuke para mantenerse al margen de su existencia.

—Sasuke, por favor, háblame —le dijo en el coche, camino de Zulheina. Necesitaba que le hablara.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —dijo él alzando la vista de los papeles; sus ojos mostraban el tipo de interés amable que se tiene hacia un extraño.

— ¡De cualquier cosa! ¡No te cierres ante mí! —dijo ella a punto de echarse a llorar, lo que la horrorizaba.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó él volviendo a sus papeles y zanjando así la conversación.

Sakura se acercó entonces y le quitó los papeles de las manos.

— ¡No dejaré que me hagas esto!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke echaban fuego mientras su mano la tomaba de la barbilla.

—Has olvidado las reglas. Ya no obedezco tus órdenes —dijo él sin aparente furia, tan sólo calma. Incluso la forma de tocarla fue amable y después la dejó ir.

—Te amo. ¿No significa eso nada para ti? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

—Gracias por tu amor —dijo él tomando los papeles que le había quitado y se puso a ordenarlos—. Estoy seguro de que tiene el mismo valor que hace cuatro años.

El tono de sutil sarcasmo y su actitud altiva le llegaron al alma.

—Ya no somos los mismos que hace cuatro años. ¡Danos una oportunidad! —rogó ella.

La miró con unos ojos neutros en los que no reconocía los de su pantera.

—Tengo que leer estos informes.

La primera noche a su llegada a Zulheina, se sintió tentada de dormir en su propia habitación, dolida e insegura de si sería bienvenida en el lecho común. Pero en vez de ello, se cepilló el pelo en el espejo de Sasuke y se echó en su cama. Y cuando él se estiró para tocarla, ella accedió. Allí, sí conectaban. El sexo que compartían siempre era salvaje, apasionado. Mantenía las esperanzas de Sakura porque tenía que haber algo más que lujuria en él para tocarla como lo hacía y susurrarle «Eres mía, mi Sakura» cuando la penetraba con intensidad.

* * *

Una semana después, Sakura estaba sujetando con alfileres una prenda que estaba confeccionando y se estiró para tomar las tijeras.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, esposa mía.

Sorprendida, dejó caer los alfileres que sujetaba en la boca.

—Me voy a París una semana.

Sasuke ocultó con maestría cualquier fuego que el beso de Sakura pudiera haber encendido en él, si era que lo había hecho.

— ¿Cómo? —Sakura no podía ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿Cuándo? —dijo con los puños apretados.

—Dentro de una hora.

— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—No tengo por qué decirte esas cosas.

— ¡Soy tu mujer!

—Sí. Y te quedarás en tu sitio.

La inesperada reprimenda la golpeó como una bofetada. Inclinó la cabeza e inspiró profundamente.

—Sabes que algunos de los diseñadores franceses más importantes están organizando desfiles esta semana. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, podría haber ido contigo.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke necesitaba hacer gala de su control sobre las cosas, y hasta podía comprenderlo, pero nunca la había tratado con tanta dureza, como si no le importaran lo más mínimo sus sentimientos. No sabía que lamentara tanto lo ocurrido en Zeina.

—No, Sakura. No puedes salir de Zulheil.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad? —Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué esperas que haga, eh, huir a la primera oportunidad?

—Puede que me comportara como un idiota una vez, pero no me dejarás en ridículo por segunda vez —contestó él con un gruñido—. Ya no me puedes controlar, como seguramente esperabas, y no tengo la intención de dejar que lo vuelvas a hacer. Y como lo sabes, puede que quieras huir. Tampoco tengo la intención de perderte.

—Te amo —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negación, pero él no la soltó—. ¿No sabes lo que eso significa?

—Significa que puedes volver la espalda y huir en cualquier momento —contestó él en tono seco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás comportándote de esta manera? —Le preguntó desesperada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir castigándome? ¿Cuándo terminará tu venganza?

—No hago esto para castigarte. Para querer vengarme, tendría que sentir algo más que lujuria, y no lo siento. Eres para mí una posesión, de gran valor, pero no irremplazable.

Sakura se puso lívida. No podía articular palabra. Le sangraba el corazón. En un intento desesperado por ocultar su angustia, se mordió las paredes internas de la boca tan fuerte que le sangraron, y esperó a que su suplicio terminara.

—Voy a París por cuestiones de estado. Naruto sabe cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo —añadió.

Sakura guardó silencio, apenas si podía oírlo a través del zumbido en sus oídos. Cuando este inclinó la cabeza y le dio un posesivo beso en los labios, ella lo aceptó con desgana.

—No te opondrás a mí —le susurró junto a los labios porque conocía sus puntos débiles. Ella no se opondría. No cuando llevaba tanto tiempo deseando estar con él.

Cuando se retiró, un frío aire de satisfacción brilló en sus ojos.

—Puedo hacer que jadees por mí siempre que quiera, Sakura, así es que no intentes manipularme con tu cuerpo. Me iré en cuarenta minutos —y diciendo eso se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada, incapaz de moverse. Le dolía demasiado el alma para sentir nada más que dolor. Cuando finalmente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta acristalada que daba al balcón sobre los jardines principales, vio a Sasuke entrando en su limusina oficial.

A punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, salió corriendo por los pasillos rogando por no encontrarse con nadie; entró en el jardín privado y se escondió bajo las ramas colgantes del árbol, llenas de flores azules que le proporcionaron un refugio aromático; en el que tratar de olvidar su tormento.

Había creído que podría amar a Sasuke lo suficiente para hacer que le correspondiera, una chica a la que nunca nadie había querido. Sakura se preguntaba si sólo se había casado con ella para humillarla, para castigarla. La noche cayó pero ella no se daba cuenta. Había expulsado todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro, pero el dolor no desaparecía.

De pronto, la invadieron los recuerdos de aquel terrible día muchos años atrás, cuando sólo era una niña, en que descubrió la verdad que se cernía sobre ella de labios de su tía Ella. La que creía ser su madre era en realidad su tía y la había adoptado a cambio de dinero. Ese día, Sakura se vio golpeada por el hecho de que los cuidados que había recibido en su vida habían estado pagados de antemano.

_Tantos años después, seguía sin ser amada, sin ser querida._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura decidió que no ganaría nada llorando todo el tiempo por algo que no podía cambiar. A pesar de que el peso seguía allí presente, se obligó a meterse en su habitación de trabajo y a tomar las tijeras. Una hora después, sonó el teléfono, pero no le hizo caso. Al momento, alguien llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Señora?

— ¿Si? -le dijo a la sirvienta.

-El Jeque Uchiha quiere hablar con usted.

La garganta se le cerró al oír su nombre. Pensó en pedirle que le dijera que estaba ocupada pero eso sería mentir y, al pensar en las consecuencias, decidió acceder.

—Por favor, transfiere la llamada a este teléfono —dijo señalando el aparato que estaba junto a la puerta.

La empleada asintió y salió de la habitación. El teléfono sonó segundos después. Sakura se levantó y se acercó. Tomó el auricular... Y colgó. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación y desde allí al jardín. El teléfono volvió a sonar cuando salió pero ella se escondió tras el árbol.

Una hora más tarde, salió del jardín y volvió a la habitación de trabajo. Había un mensaje en la mesa, junto al teléfono. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Decía que llamara a Sasuke al número que se indicaba.

— ¡Vete al infierno! —gritó arrugando el papel y tirándolo a la papelera, y se puso a trabajar en el corpiño que estaba confeccionando.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono por cuarta vez. Lo molestaba aquella rebelión por parte de su mujer, pero otra emoción mucho más profunda amenazaba con salir a la luz: la que le impedía olvidar el dolor que le había causado la última vez que habían hablado.

Después de tanto tiempo, la ira y el dolor que había controlado sin piedad durante años habían conseguido salir de la prisión que los atenazaba. Cuando Mina le había declarado su amor, se sintió como si le abriera las heridas que apenas si había conseguido cerrar. El dolor casi insoportable se había alzado por encima de una necesidad que no quería aceptar. Le había hecho decir cosas que no debería haber dicho.

Pero Mina no le tendría rencor.

En cuanto hablara con ella, todo volvería a la normalidad, y la próxima vez que levantara el teléfono, hablaría con ella.

Sakura se sentía como si se estuviera preparando para una lucha a vida o muerte. Había ignorado a Sasuke durante dos días. Sasuke le había dado un fuerte golpe que la había hecho despertar a la cruda realidad de que el hombre al que amaba no era el hombre con quien se había casado.

No estaba segura de sí amaba a aquel hombre pero su furia se negaba a que la siguieran ignorando. La siguiente vez que Sasuke llamara, obtendría respuesta. Y la llamada llegó en la madrugada. Descolgó el teléfono al segundo tono.

—La posesión da gran valor al habla —dijo sin pensar. Quedó horrorizada, pero orgullosa de sí misma.

Un silencio absoluto llegó del otro extremo de la línea.

—No me hace gracia, Sakura -dijo finalmente-. Estás siendo muy obstinada.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué esperabas cuando regresaste? —Preguntó Sasuke con un hilo de rabia bajo el estudiado autocontrol—. ¿Que nada habría cambiado? ¿Qué te entregaría mi confianza sin más?

—No. Esperaba que me hubieras perdonado —era una cruel verdad—. Pero no lo has hecho. Me tomaste por esposa, y me diste un lugar en tu vida. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como... como un objeto, como si fuera una piedrecita que puedes sacarte de la suela del zapato? ¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo ella con las lágrimas a punto de saltársele por encima de la ira.

— ¡Nunca te he tratado así! —contestó él con reprobación.

—Sí lo has hecho. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? No quiero hablar con un hombre que me trata así. Casi podría odiarte. No me llames más. Tal vez cuando llegues a casa me haya calmado, pero ahora, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. ¡Nada! —era el dolor más intenso el que hablaba.

—Hablaremos cuando regrese —dijo él con una nota en el tono que ella nunca había escuchado antes, una nota que no podía comprender.

Sakura colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, sorprendida de su estallido de rabia. Quería mostrarse beligerante, pero había terminado deshaciéndose de los escudos que protegían su corazón. Ella merecía que la trataran mucho mejor.

Podría ser que no la amaran, pero merecía _**respeto**_.

* * *

**Bueno… Debo decir que fue muy difícil para mí este capítulo ya que en cada párrafo armaba una rabieta por el comportamiento de Sasuke y me largaba a calmarme. Adicional a que en este momento estoy trabajando en un partido político, y que toma gran parte de mi tiempo. **

**El cual se resumía en escribir, gritarle a la pantalla mientras le mentaba la madre a Sasuke, me largaba a calmarme y llegaban a buscarme para hacer alguna actividad *Suspira* **

**Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar en muchas partes por el comportamiento tan poco honorable de Sasuke, para mí es obvio que aunque él lo niegue… Se está vengando. Ufff, díganme que piensan de este capítulo y sobre el no-sorpresivo comportamiento de Sasuke.**

**En otras noticias, quiero editar mi biografía y quiero que ustedes sean parte de eso, pueden hacerme algunas preguntas sobre mi persona y mis gustos—O cualquier otra cosa—. También me he propuesto a activar mí página de Facebook ( MariiBravo ). **

**Pues nada, espero estar en contacto con ustedes en la página. **

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto—Sama y la historia tampoco, son la adaptación de un libro.**

_**Contiene Lemmon.**_

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

* * *

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que está en el patio? —preguntó Sakura llevándose las manos al pelo enredado.

—He convencido a Naruto para que lo retuviera un poco y así yo pudiera avisarte -contestó Hinata encogiendo los delgados hombros.

—Pero es viernes por la noche. ¡Se suponía que no regresaba hasta el próximo lunes!

Unos pasos fuertes se oyeron en el pasillo. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos.

—Debo irme. Que tengas suerte —dijo saliendo por la puerta. Sakura la oyó decirle algo a Sasuke.

Exhalando un grito de frustración, Sakura se cerró la bata de seda. Era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de ropa. No quería recibir a Sasuke llevando una bata que sólo le llegaba hasta el muslo y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, pero el pomo de la puerta ya estaba girando. Rápidamente, se sentó en el taburete que había delante de la mesa de su vestidor y tomó el cepillo. De esa forma, si sus piernas cedían, no se notaría.

Oyó que Sasuke entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Sus dedos se cerraron desesperadamente alrededor del mango tallado del cepillo, pero continuó cepillándose el cabello con ligeras pasadas como si no lo hubiera oído. Sintió su presencia tras ella. Entonces se inclinó y apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa a ambos lados de ella, de forma que quedaba encerrada entre la mesa y Sasuke. Siguió cepillándose el pelo aunque ya no sentía los dedos de lo fuerte que le temblaban. No quería mirar al espejo para evitar la trampa de color negro que la aguardaba.

— ¿Te negarás también a hablar conmigo ahora que estoy en casa? —dijo él sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Ya estamos hablando —dijo ella contenta de que no se le rompiera la voz al contestar.

—No. Te estás limitando a responder a mis preguntas y a esconder te de mí. ¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo, mi Sakura? —Continuó con voz ronca, cerca de su oído, la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella encerrándola más y más—. ¿No te has tranquilizado todavía?

—No estoy enfadada —contestó ella, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

—Ah, Mina, no me puedes engañar. Vamos, mírame. Dale la bienvenida a tu marido.

Sus palabras le recordaban las órdenes que le había dado antes de marcharse.

— ¿Quieres sexo? Si me dejas moverme, iré hasta la cama —dijo ella. Inquietantes y virulentas emociones se alzaron en su interior, desafiándola a que las liberara. Se puso rígida. No quería que Sasuke viera el profundo dolor que sus palabras le habían hecho al sacar a la superficie su mayor miedo y darle forma.

Sasuke quedó petrificado tras ella. Sakura podía sentir cómo se le tensaban los músculos como si fuera a atacar. Retrocedió tan rápidamente que casi la hizo caer.

—Mina, no hagas eso. Sabes que te derretirás en mis brazos —dijo él poniéndole una mano en la cadera y la otra en la mejilla, pero sin obligarla a que lo mirara.

—Sí, sé que puedes hacer me jadear siempre que quieras —contestó Sakura tragando con dificultad después de recordar otra de las burlas que le había hecho antes de marchar. Lo peor de todo era que era cierto. Si seguía tocándola con esos dedos tan sensibles, se derretiría. Algo salvaje dentro de ella reconoció la caricia y no la dejaría ir.

—Vete a la cama, Sakura—dijo él. Sonó como si se hubiera dado por vencido. La dejó de pie en medio de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con su propia habitación.

De pronto, Sakura se sintió exhausta. Por el temor a la confrontación con él, apenas si había dormido en las últimas cinco noches. Con la bata de seda puesta, se metió en la cama. Sin embargo, una sensación de pérdida seguía manteniéndola despierta. Sabía que era mentira. Nunca había tenido nada que perder, y sin embargo, quería acercarse a su marido y abrazarlo... tranquilizarlo.

Unas manos familiares le acariciaron la desnuda espina dorsal. Sakura frunció el ceño, segura de que estaba vestida cuando se metió en la cama, pero en ese sueño estaba desnuda. Sentía unos besos en la nuca, en cada vértebra, y unas manos posesivas sujetándole las caderas.

Gimió y se puso boca arriba para darle la bienvenida a su amante.

Cuando este posó los labios en sus pechos, ella se arqueó para recibirlo. Todavía un poco dormida, sus pensamientos se mezclaban con los sueños pero sus dedos se encontraron acariciando unos cabellos sedosos. La mandíbula cubierta de barba de dos días le rozó el pecho. Sintió un escalofrío y al momento un beso sobre la piel.

—Sasuke—susurró, ya despierta y consciente.

Demasiado tarde para detener su reacción. Todo su cuerpo estaba abierto a él. Sakura suspiró y cedió a lo inevitable. Cuando la besó, ella le devolvió el beso, jubilosa, incapaz de ocultar cuánto lo había echado de menos. El cuerpo de Sasuke palpitó junto al suyo y al momento estaba depositando un reguero de besos sobre sus pechos. Sakura sintió que una explosión de escalofríos recorría su cuerpo en un momento dado.

Sakura abrió las piernas sin que este le dijera nada, pero él no se apresuró a poseerla. Le levantó la pierna izquierda y la colocó sobre su hombro y a continuación se inclinó y rozó la sensible cara interna de sus muslos con su barbilla áspera por la barba.

—Sasuke... —dijo Sakura ahogando un grito de placer.

Sasuke repitió la misma operación con la otra pierna. Cuando Sakura ya pensaba que no era posible sentir más placer, notó el beso íntimo de Sasuke. Sakura sabía, en el diminuto rincón del cerebro que aún le funcionaba, que aquella era la forma de Sasuke de pedir disculpas. Sasuke mantuvo las caricias hasta que los espasmos cedieron y entonces la penetró, un tanto inseguro de si sería bien recibido. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Sakura al ver la vacilación de Sasuke. No se estaba comportando como un dictador. Sakura tensó a propósito los músculos de su pelvis encerrándolo. Fue su manera de decirle sin palabras que era bienvenido, que lo necesitaba y lo amaba. Al mismo tiempo, cerró los brazos sobre él y llenó de besos sus hombros. Con un gemido, Sasuke comenzó a moverse.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró ella un segundo antes de llegar al clímax por segunda vez esa noche.

* * *

Mucho tiempo más tarde, reunió por fin el valor para preguntarle por qué había regresado antes.

Sasuke la estrechó con más fuerza y le dio .un beso en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

—Cerramos el acuerdo antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Hiciste...? —iba a preguntarle qué tipo de acuerdo era ese, pero se detuvo, porque no quería ser rechazada de nuevo. La había amado con pasión, pero tenía miedo de que después de la pasión, volviera a estar junto al extraño frío y reservado en que se había convertido Sasuke desde el regreso de Zeina.

— ¿Qué, Mina?

—Nada.

—Zulheil ha firmado una serie de acuerdos con varios estados occidentales —explicó él después de un rato en silencio—, con el fin de que nuestros productos artesanales crucen las fronteras sin aranceles.

— ¿Por qué productos de artesanía? —se animó a preguntar Sakura.

—La joyería y otros productos artesanales de Zulheil gozan de gran prestigio. Es el sector que ocupa el tercer puesto de nuestras exportaciones. Los acuerdos firmados son mutuos —dijo él riendo y haciendo así que Sakura se alegrara—. Creen que sus productos inundarán nuestro mercado, pero se equivocan.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque, Mina —y la estrujó contra sí juguetón—, hace muchos años que mantenemos un acuerdo de ese tipo con los Estados Unidos.

— ¿De verdad? Pero no veo en los mercados sus productos —dijo ella acurrucándose contra su brazo.

— Mi pueblo está acostumbrado a los productos artesanales. Las riquezas de la tierra son compartidas por todos. Las baratijas que nos envían no las quiere nadie.

—Sois unos esnobs.

—Pero somos lo suficientemente ricos para permitírnoslo —contestó este encogiéndose de hombros.

Su falta de modestia la hizo reír. No podría mantenerse dura con él si se mostraba tan afable.

Cuando por fin dejó de reír, Sasuke la mordió ligeramente en el hombro para llamar su atención. Ella se giró entre sus brazos, consciente de que había capitulado con demasiada facilidad, sin esperar unas palabras de disculpa que calmaran su corazón deshecho. Pero siempre había sabido que Sasuke no era un hombre humilde. Era un guerrero del desierto que no podía mostrarse humilde. De momento, esa demostración de amor lleno de ternura era suficiente.

_Era un comienzo._

* * *

—Creo que estamos logrando algo —le dijo Sakura a Hinata dos semanas más tarde, mientras paseaban por un almacén de objetos de arte en Zulheina—. Me habla.

— ¿De qué?

— De sus negocios, principalmente —dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia un caballete que había en una esquina.

-Eso es bueno, pero ¿y qué pasa con vuestra relación?

Sakura pasó los dedos por la madera pulida del caballete. Perfecto. Se inclinó y tomó varios de los muchos lienzos que había allí y los fue probando sobre el caballete. A Sasuke siempre le había gustado preparar él mismo el lienzo, pero aquellos estarían bien para empezar.

—No quiero presionar y estropearlo todo —dijo Sakura caminando entre los óleos y seleccionando tubos de pintura.

— ¿Estás esperando que ocurra algo? —dijo Hinata contribuyendo ella también en la elección de los colores.

—Espero una señal de que... no puedo explicarlo —respondió Sakura.

Desde su regreso de París, Sasuke la había tratado con mucho mimo, aunque manteniendo una barrera emocional entre ellos. Ya no le hacía daño con su furia, pero al contrario, no conseguía derrumbar la barrera protectora para demostrarle que podía confiar en ella de nuevo.

Y esa relación incompleta simplemente no era la adecuada.

—No trates de explicarlo. Simplemente haz lo que debas —dijo Hinata apretándole la mano.

—Creo que es un buen consejo —dijo Sakura, pero ella no dejaba de pensar qué podría hacer para destruir la barrera que su enigmático esposo había levantado para protegerse.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza en el despacho de Sasuke. Este levantó la vista al oír su voz.

—Siempre eres bienvenida, Sakura.

Sakura se agachó y tomó el montón de bolsas con las compras y las puso sobre el escritorio. Dejó el caballete fuera para no estropear la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo él tirando del cordón que ataba un paquete marrón.

—Un regalo. ¡Ábrelo! —dijo ella echándose a un lado y apoyándose en el brazo del sillón de despacho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y rápidamente le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—Te vas a caer en esa postura.

—Toma —dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su regazo—. Y ahora abre esto.

Sasuke pareció sorprendido por la inesperada demostración de cariño pero su cuerpo se apaciguó cuando abrió el paquete y vio los lienzos, los tubos de pintura y los pinceles.

—Sé que estás muy ocupado —comenzó Sakura antes de que él pudiera decir nada—, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás una hora al día, ¿a que sí? Piensa que es un deber más como jeque.

Sasuke alzó una ceja en un gesto muy expresivo al oír esto y ella sonrió.

—Un jeque adicto al trabajo completamente estresado no beneficiará a su pueblo —continuó Sasuke sin hacer caso al gruñido irónico de Sasuke—. Solías pintar para relajarte. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

—Mis responsabilidades...

Sakura lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios. —Una hora. Eso no es mucho pedir. Y yo te ayudaré.

— ¿Cómo?

—Estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo para aliviarte la carga. Archivar, escribirte los informes... ya sabes que soy lista.

Sasuke se rió al oírla hablar tan en serio y súbitamente sus hombros se relajaron.

—Ya sé que eres lista, Mina. Siempre lo he sabido. Está bien. Podrás ayudarme y también posar para mí.

— ¿Vas a pintarme? —preguntó ella levantándose excitada—. ¿Desnuda?

—Una pintura así no la vería la gente y la quemarían a mi muerte —contestó él frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario impúdico.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla, feliz de que Sasuke hubiera aceptado, y se levantó antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

—También hay un caballete —dijo recogiendo todo el material de pintura—. Dejaré esto en un rincón de mi habitación de trabajo y volveré para ayudarte.

Terminó el día con él, revisando informes. Sasuke le dijo que podía irse cuando quisiera, pero cuando Sakura vio todo el trabajo que aún le quedaba a él, se mostró más que complacida a quedarse con él ayudándolo. Uno de los informes le llamó la atención.

— ¿Sasuke? —Este levantó la vista al oír el tono agudo de Sakura-. Aquí dice que el jeque puede tener más de una esposa —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Se trata de una ley antigua —contestó él con los labios un tanto temblorosos.

— ¿Cuándo se aprobó? —preguntó ella. No estaba dispuesta a compartir a su esposo. Jamás.

—Hace mucho. Es una rareza histórica. Tanto mi abuelo como mi padre sólo tuvieron una esposa.

— ¿Y tu bisabuelo?

—Cuatro —contestó Sasuke y a Sakura le pareció que los ojos le brillaban divertidos-. No te preocupes. Creo que sólo tengo fuerzas para una mujer.

—Voy a hacer que anulen esta ley —declaró Sakura.

—Las mujeres de Zulheil te rendirán tributo. Es una ley aplicable exclusivamente al jeque, pero dicen que parece una amenaza para la imagen moderna de Zulheil.

Sakura asintió y sus miedos parecieron calmarse después de oír las palabras lógicas de Sasuke. Volvió al trabajo. Sentía una especie de agradable satisfacción en ayudar a su marido a sobrellevar las cargas que su posición le exigía.

—Es suficiente, Mina —dijo levantándose y estirándose y llamando así la atención de Sakura.

Esta había estado sentada en el sofá que había en un rincón del despacho, con las piernas encogidas. Dejando a un lado el informe que estaba revisando se puso en pie y estiró también sus doloridos músculos.

—Puede que ahora lamentes haberte ofrecido a ayudar —le dijo Sasuke poniéndose a su lado—. Creo que haces unos resúmenes excelentes. Te llamaré más a menudo.

Sonrió, halagada por el cumplido, y le tomó la mano.

—Bien. Ahora vamos antes de que alguien reclame tu atención.

— ¿Me protegerías, Sakura? —su sonrisa parecía decir que le parecía una idea absurda, dado que su cuerpo era dos veces el de ella.

—Creo que necesitas a alguien que te sirva de filtro. Hinata y naruto no pueden hacerlo porque nadie los ve como parte de la realeza —contestó ella muy seria—, pero yo sí lo soy. Yo podría ocuparme de atenderlos y así te dejaría libre para ocuparte de asuntos más importantes.

Sasuke guardó un silencio inquietante. Sakura alzó la vista y se lo encontró mirándola fijamente, con expresión seria.

—Quiero decir, si te parece bien que lo haga —dijo ella sintiéndose de pronto insegura. Después de una vida entera subestimándose, tenía tendencia a anular sus intentos de ganar confianza en sí misma—. Sé que soy una extranjera...

—Eres mi mujer. Te he dicho que mi pueblo te ha aceptado como tal. ¿Qué pasará con tus diseños?

—Quería hablar contigo de eso —dijo ella—. ¿Crees que el hecho de que me interese el negocio de la moda dañará la imagen del jeque y su esposa?

—A mí me interesan muchas otras cosas. ¿Quieres seguir adelante con el negocio de la moda?

—Estaba pensando en un pequeño taller de moda que suministre a las tiendas del sector, pero que no tenga boutiques propias.

—Lo harás bien -dijo él.

Su respuesta no fue más que una simple afirmación de la confianza que tenía en sus habilidades, pero la llenó de inmensa alegría. Nadie había creído antes en ella.

—Pero, por mucho que quiera dedicar todo mi tiempo al diseño —aventuró—, tendrá que quedar en segundo lugar.

— ¿Segundo lugar?

—Como esposa tuya, mi lugar está aquí, contigo —dijo ella.

No quiso demostrar que era el amor lo que la había llevado a tomar esa decisión. Hasta que estuviera segura de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia ella, lo guardaría para sí. Un nuevo rechazo, aunque fuera leve, la destrozaría.

—Mi labor como diseñadora tendrá que ser como la pintura para ti. Algo que hago porque me gusta, después de servir a nuestro pueblo —añadió.

Esta vez los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de aprobación ante el comportamiento de Sakura y esta cobró fuerzas. Era el momento de crecer y aceptar las responsabilidades que tenía como esposa del jeque. Él no la había presionado, sino que la había dejado hacer lo que quisiera, pero su lugar estaba con él.

—Si es lo que quieres, entonces acepto.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó más a él. Una leve tensión del cuerpo de Sasuke fue toda la respuesta. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de trabajo de Sakura, estaba de nuevo relajado. Sakura frunció el ceño, pensativa.

— Yo trabajaré aquí —anunció Sasuke.

Ella alzó la vista, sus pensamientos interrumpidos momentáneamente, pero asintió y lo ayudó a instalarse. —Ahora, te tumbarás ahí.

Sakura obedeció y se tumbó en una chaise longue* de color rojo que él había colocado frente al caballete. Sakura pensaba con orgullo que su marido tenía mucho talento. Adoraba el pequeño cuadro que le había regalado un mes antes de que se separaran. Se trataba de un paisaje marítimo de Zulheil que había pintado de memoria para mostrarle el aspecto de su tierra.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Mejor? —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Mina —dijo Sasuke mirándola con desaprobación al verla con el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Sakura le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa y esperó a que continuara con el retrato. Entonces se relajó.

Desde su llegada a Zulheil, la había acariciado muy a menudo. Durante las primeras, y turbulentas, semanas, habían sido caricias sexuales. Sakura había comprendido entonces que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a confiarle su cariño, pero, en Zeina, había sido como si estuviera en el cielo. Después de haber pasado juntos tanto tiempo a lomos de un camello, las caricias se habían vuelto un gesto habitual en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, desde el viaje de Sasuke a París, aquellos gestos tan íntimos habían desaparecido. Desde entonces, parecía como si Sasuke se controlara al hacer el amor. Ella no tenía queja respecto a sus relaciones, Sasuke siempre se preocupaba de que ella llegara al orgasmo, pero faltaba algo. La carga erótica que había presidido sus primeros encuentros se había enfriado.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué había ocurrido, por qué se afanaba Sasuke en limitar la sensualidad en la cama, el único lugar en el que siempre habían sido sinceros. Sakura seguía preguntándose si Sasuke estaría reaccionando así porque ella no le había dado la bienvenida a su regreso de París.

—Basta por ahora, Sakura.

* * *

***** _Una __chaise longue es__ un diván_

**¡Ufff! La última actualización fue el 3 de Octubre del año pasado, ya vamos para Mayo y apenas actualizo… No me maten, por favor. **

**¿Recuerdan que les había comentado que me integre a un partido político? Bueno, eso conlleva bastantes responsabilidades y como en ese momento estábamos en campaña yo me encontré bastante ocupada, luego comencé clases en la Universidad y las responsabilidades se triplicaron. Mi tiempo se divide entre las clases y las actividades del partido. **

**Sin mencionar los problemas que hay en el país, los cuales no voy a mencionar… Estoy consciente de que no hablar de la crisis en Venezuela no hace que deje de existir pero tengo suficiente con vivirla. **

**Buehhh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En este no tuve muchas peleas con Sasuki, creo que fue por mucho el capítulo donde Sasuke se comporta mejor con nuestra Sakura bebe *Inserte corazón aquí* **

**¡Espero que me perdonen y nos vemos pronto (Espero)!**


End file.
